Aishiteru, Sensei!
by Akihiko Fujiwara
Summary: Sama sekali tidak menyukai pelajaran Matematika terpaksa membuat Kuroko Tetsuya mendapat nilai yang buruk, sampai akhirnya guru baru datang kesekolahnya memaksa Kuroko harus ikutan bimbel. Ditambah perasaan aneh dalam dirinya saat bersama sang guru, apa yang akan dilakukan Kuroko selanjutnya? Dan apakah senseinya juga merasakan hal yang sama?/NewSummary/[AKAKURO]/RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : No Reason

**Note : karakter GoM disini sudah kelas 3 SMA termasuk Kagami dan sekolah disatu sekolah yang sama, Teiko disini bukan smp melainkan SMA dan chara Akashi tidak termasuk anggota GoM usianya 23 tahun.**

 **Selamat Membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **Warn : BL, miss typo(s), yaoi, boyxboy, OOC, diksi kurang sempurna, dan don't like don't read.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, and Litte bit Humor (gagal)**

 **Rated : T+ sampai dengan M**

 **Pair : AkaKuro**

 **Summary : Kuroko murid teladan itu sangat membenci matematika, sampai kemudian muncul guru baru dengan usia yang masih muda mengajar pelajaran itu. Namun tetap saja Kuroko pusing sendiri memikirkannya, akibatnya dia harus menerima bimbingan belajar sang guru dan membuat Kuroko merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Bagaimana dengan sang guru?/yaoi/#AKAKUROXYGEN/RnR?**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Aishiteru, Sensei! © Akihiko Fujiwara**

 **Aishiteru, Sensei!  
Chapter 1 : No Reason.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu di Teiko suasana sekolah nampak ramai, karena tahun ini tahun ajaran baru banyak murid-murid baru juga yang bersekolah di sekolah swasta yang terkenal karena memenangkan kejuaraan turnamen basket terbesar tahun lalu tiga kali berturut-turut.  
Disalah satu sudut perpustakaan terlihat seorang pemuda dengan raut wajah minim ekspresi, berambut biru sebiru langit dan bola mata yang senada dengan rambut nya. Pemuda itu terdiam sambil membaca buku tanpa memperdulikan murid lain disekitarnya atau mungkin karena dia tidak disadari oleh murid lainnya?

Pemuda itu bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, sekarang dia menginjak kelas 3 SMA setelah berjuang bersama dengan tim basketnya di pertandingan tahun lalu dan menuai kesuksesan dengan juara satu tiga kali berturut-turut. Kuroko adalah murid yang rajin, meskipun dia selalu memasang wajah datarnya tetapi dia bisa dikategorikan sebagai murid yang pandai dan murah hati. Kuroko tidak suka melakukan hal yang macam-macam, baginya bersekolah dengan rajin dan mendapat nilai bagus sudah menjadi poin tersendiri baginya. Uhm, jangan lupakan juga bakatnya yang memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis.

Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam dia membaca buku, Kuroko menutup kembali buku itu dan menaruhnya di rak perpustakaan. Pemuda itu segera berlalu dari perpustakaan untuk pergi ke kantin, mengisi perutnya yang lapar efek terlalu lama membaca buku.  
Kuroko berjalan santai menatap lurus kedepan, nampaknya pemuda itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Saat tengah asik berjalan, pundaknya menabrak sesuatu hingga membuat Kuroko jatuh terduduk dan meringis menahan sakit. Kepalanya menengadah menatap sepasang bola mata merah yang menatapnya balik dengan pandangan intens, Kuroko hanya diam.

"Ah maafkan aku, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria itu dengan senyum simpul, Kuroko hanya menggeleng pelan. Pria berambut merah itu menyodorkan tangannya untuk berniat membantu berdiri seseorang yang sudah dia tabrak tadi, pemuda baby blue itu menerima uluran tangannya dan segera bangkit berdiri.

"Sumimasen, saya tadi tidak melihat jalan sehingga menabrak anda…" Kuroko sedikit menunduk sopan meminta maaf, dia tahu sekali kalau pria dihadapannya ini pasti guru baru. Terlihat dari pakainnya dengan kemeja putih dan dasi berwarna hitam membalut tubuh proporsionalnya.

"Tak apa aku juga tidak melihat jalan tadi" ucapnya dengan raut wajah tegas, Kuroko hanya bisa diam tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dalam hati dia hanya bisa memohon kalau pria dihadapannya ini tidak mengajar matematika karena sungguh dia lebih memilih untuk puasa meminum vanilla milkshake daripada harus mengerjakan matematika.

"Sekali lagi maafkan saya, kalau begitu saya permisi" Kuroko menunduk lagi dan segera berlalu pergi dari sana, pria berambut merah itu menoleh kebelakang memperhatikan pemuda baby blue yang menghilang tadi. Matanya menerawang nampak memikirkan sesuatu, tak lama dia menggeleng dan segera ikutan berlalu dari sana.

Setelah di kantin Kuroko nampak duduk menikmati roti melon nya dengan segelas vanilla milkshake, ya walaupun bukan vanilla milkshake khas Maji Burger tapi ini juga enak kok. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke kejadian tadi, Kuroko masih heran kalaupun dia yakin bahwa pria tadi adalah guru baru tapi kenapa wajahnya terlihat masih sangat muda?

"Hoii Kurokoo…"

Kuroko terlonjak kaget, untung saja dia tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung kalau iya pasti dirinya sekarang sudah kejang-kejang. Pemuda itu menoleh kesamping dan melihat Kagami menatapnya dengan wajah innocent, langsung saja Kuroko memukul kepala pemuda itu dengan nampan didepannya membuat Kagami meringis menahan sakit sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Ittai~ apa yang kau lakukan Kuroko? Ini kepala bukan bola yang bisa kau pukul pukul…" seru Kagami kesal.

"Salahmu sendiri Kagami- _kun_ , bagaimana kalau aku tadi mati karena dikagetkan oleh orang sepertimu? Tidak lucu jika murid rajin seperti aku harus mati sia-sia dengan tidak elit seperti tadi" balas Kuroko acuh sambil asik menikmati vanilla milkshake nya, Kagami hanya dongkol masih mengelus-elus kepalanya akibat pukulan tidak terduga tadi.

"Kau berlebihan sekali, kalau begitu maafkan aku. Sebenarnya aku memanggilmu karena ingin membicarakan tentang ekskul bakset kita, karena senior yang lain sudah lulus jadi kita yang harus mengurusnya" jelas Kagami, Kuroko diam sejenak mencerna penjelasan temannya itu. Dia menoleh kesamping dengan wajah datarnya, tentu saja Kagami hanya bisa diam dan memasang ekspresi aneh.

"Aku tidak keberatan, tapi kau sudah membicarakan ini dengan Kise- _kun_ , Midorima- _kun_ , Aomine- _kun,_ dan Murasakibara- _kun_?"

"Tentu saja mereka sudah kuberitahu dan kita akan berkumpul sepulang sekolah nanti dilapangan basket…tapi susah sekali mengajak si Ahomine itu. Dia keras kepala sekali, cih. Kau saja yang mengajak dia Kuroko" ucap Kagami sambil mengambil sedikit roti melon milik Kuroko, empunya hanya diam saja membiarkan roti melon nya diambil sedikit oleh Kagami.

"Baiklah aku akan mencoba membujuk Aomine- _kun_ untuk datang nanti" jawab Kuroko menepuk tangan Kagami yang akan menyentuh vanilla milkshakenya, pemuda itu hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Kuroko menatap Kagami tajam dengan ya seperti biasa flat face.

 **XXX**

Kuroko duduk di bangkunya yang terletak di belakang dan dekat dengan jendela yang mengarah langsung kelapangan outdoor sekolah, mata biru langitnya memandangi murid kelas lain yang tengah berolahraga. Tak lama bel berdering nyaring menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran akan dimulai, dan itu juga membuat Kuroko memasang tampang ogah-ogahan karena pelajaran yang akan dimulai sekarang ini adalah matematika dan dia sangat tidak menyukainya. Sambil menunggu gurunya datang pemuda bersurai biru langit itu hanya menopang dagu malas sambil menatap Kise yang notabene satu kelas dengannya tengah asik mengoceh dengan murid lainnya.

Suasana kelas yang tadi ramai seperti pasar ikan(?) sekarang tiba-tiba hening seketika, Kuroko menyadari perubahan kelas itu dan memandang lurus kedepan papan tulis. Seorang guru muda dengan dibalut jas hitam, kemeja putih dan dasi yang senada dengan warna jasnya. Saat itu juga raut wajah Kuroko seperti Aomine yang kehilangan majalah Horikita Mai- _chan_ nya, semua murid disana berbisik-bisik melihat sang guru muda itu.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, karena Otsubo- _sensei_ tidak mengajar pelajaran matematikan disini lagi jadi saya yang akan menggantikannya. Perkenalkan nama saya adalah Akashi Seijuuro" ucap Akashi sedikit tersenyum.

Lagi, para murid disana berbisik bisik karena heran dan bertanya-tanya apakah tidak salah guru yang mereka yakini masih muda itu mengajar? Matematika pula, sugoi. Kuroko terlihat masih shock dengan kejadian tadi, pria yang dia tabrak di koridor tadi dan dia yakini guru baru tadi mengajar matematika? Yaampun rasanya dia ingin mati saja.

"Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan tentang saya?" seru Akashi masih berdiri didepan kelas dengan raut wajah tegas dan sedikit senyum yang terpasang diwajah tampannya.

"Ano sensei, apakah sensei sudah mempunyai kekasih?"

Satu pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh murid wanita disana membuat seluruh murid dikelas itu memperhatikan dirinya, yang diperhatikan hanya tertawa innocent membalas tatapan masam terutama dari murid wanita disana dengan pertanyaannya yang sangat menjengkelkan. Kuroko menggelengkan kepala, dia sudah pusing kali ini membayangkan matematika diajar oleh guru baru itu. Padahal Kuroko belum tahu bagaiman Akashi Seijuuro yang sebenarnya.

"Hmm…tentu saja saya belum mempunyai kekasih. Pekerjaan saya yang sekarang lebih penting" jawab Akashi mantap dengan senyuman charming yang membuat murid wanita disana seketika merinding disko dan klepek-klepek.

"Baiklah karena tidak ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi kita akan mulai kelas matematikanya, sampai dimana Otsubo- _sensei_ menjelaskan?" Akashi mulai duduk dibangku guru dan mengeluarkan buku-buku besar miliknya keluar dari dalam tas, mata nya seketika menangkap objek biru langit yang duduk dibelakang pojok dan tengah memasang wajah datar. Akashi hanya memandangnya sekilas dan kembali pada buku-bukunya.

 **XXX**

Pembelajaran hari ini sudah usai dan seluruh murid berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelas untuk segera pulang termasuk Kuroko yang tengah menyusun buku-bukunya, matanya menoleh kesamping melihat langit yang berubah keemasan menandakan bahwa hari mulai sore. Pikirannya kembali melayang membayangkan pelajaran matematika tadi, mau bagaimanapun guru yang sudah diganti tetap saja dirinya susah untuk menyukai pelajaran hitung menghitung itu. Akibatnya besok dia harus menemui Akashi untuk menjelaskan kenapa dia jeblok di pelajaran matematika.

"Kurokocchi, nande desu ka? Kau melamun sendirian- _ssu_?" panggil Kise tiba-tiba yang merangkulnya dari samping, Kuroko lagi-lagi masam karena selalu dikagetkan jika teman-temannya akan memanggilnya dan itu cukup membuat dia terkejut.

"Kise- _kun_ kau selalu mengagetkanku, menyebalkan sekali…"

"Hidoi- _ssu_ Kurokocchi aku hanya ingin menyapamu saja, ne ne ayo kita sama-sama pergi ke lapangan basket. Aku yakin mereka sudah menunggu kita" ajak Kise dengan nada suara berlebihan seperti biasa, Kuroko hanya diam menanggapinya. Pemuda biru langit itu berjalan mendahului Kise yang lagi-lagi menangis alay dibelakang karena diacuhkan.

Selama berjalan sekitar 10 menit mereka berdua akhirnya sampai didepan gedung lapangan basket, Kise dan Kuroko hening menatap pemandangan didepan mereka. Angin berhembus menggoyangkan rambut mereka berdua.

"Aku rasa kita yang akan menunggu mereka Kise- _kun_ "

"Mou padahal Kagamicchi yang mengajak- _ssu_ tapi dia belum datang juga, menyusahkan sekali" Kise menepuk jidatnya, sedangkan Kuroko tak bereaksi banyak. Pemuda itu menaruh tasnya di pinggir lapangan dan mengambil bola yang tergeletak disana, memperhatikannya sejenak dan men-shootingnya dari garis free throw. Kise hanya bisa memandangi Kuroko sambil duduk di bench menunggu yang lainnya datang.

"Ne Kise- _kun_ jika kita nanti sudah lulus dan kuliah di tempat yang berbeda apakah kita masih bersama seperti ini?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba memunggungi Kise yang tengah duduk itu, pemuda pirang itu tertegun sejenak, tak lama senyuman terukir dibibir merahnya.

"Tentu saja- _ssu_ kalau bagiku kita semua akan bersama-sama dan terus bermain basket meskipun kita tidak satu sekolah lagi- _ssu_ , memangnya kenapa Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko ikutan tersenyum tipis bahkan hampir tidak terlihat, dia memutar badannya kearah Kise dan menatap pemuda itu datar.  
"Tidak ada aku selalu berfikir kalau tim ini hanya bersama saat ini saja, tapi semoga saja tidak…" Kise mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Kuroko…Kise…maafkan aku. Aku terlambat gara-gara mengurusi si Ahomine ini"

Keduanya menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati Kagami tengah menyeret Aomine dengan wajah setengah babak belur, dan dibelakang mereka berdua Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya dan Murasakibara yang ya kau tahu sendiri dia memakan sang maiubo tercinta. Kise hanya bisa sweatdrop menyaksikan kelakuan teman-temannya itu termasuk Kagami dan Aomine yang merupakan pasangan hobi berperang, sedangkan Kuroko hanya diam tak bersuara.

"Aomine kau ini kapten tim seharusnya kau harus lebih disiplin lagi _nanodayo_ bukan malah kabur saat mau latihan…" Midorima angkat suara menceramahi pemuda tan itu yang hanya dibalas dengan korekan telinga alias malas mendengar, Kagami yang berdiri disampingnya menendang keras kaki Aomine membuat empunya memberikan deathglare mematikan.

"Benar sekali Mine- _chin_ kau tidak seharusnya membolos latihan" Murasakibara ikut-ikutan membeo.

"Kalian semua lebih baik segera ke intinya saja, tidak bagus jika terlalu berlama-lama…" Kuroko yang tak suka bertele-tele segera menyampaikan keinginannya, Aomine menghela napas.

"Baiklah karena kalian semua sudah disini aku akan memberitahukan beberapa hal…" ucap Aomine mulai serius, kelima pemuda lainnya mendengarkan dengan seksama kalimat yang akan dilontarkan oleh kapten mereka.  
"Pertama ini tentang informasi kompetisi Interhigh yang bulan depan akan digelar dan tim kita harus mempersiapkannya"

"Apa? Mendadak sekali- _ssu_ pemberitahuannya, kenapa baru bilang Aominecchi?"

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, tapi pemberitahuan ini memang dari pihak panitianya Satsuki tadi yang mengatakannya. Jadi mau bagaimana lagi" jelas Aomine, Kise hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Dan yang kedua, tim kita membutuhkan pemain lagi selain kita. Jadi aku dan Satsuki akan mencari anggota baru lagi dari kelas satu, untuk kalian aku tidak menginginkan lebih tapi kita akan berlatih lebih keras lagi untuk bulan depan" jelas Aomine dibalas sorakan semangat oleh semuanya kecuali Kuroko dan Midorima yang hanya diam, ya meskipun begitu hati mereka juga ikutan bersemangat meskipun tidak dinampakkan diwajah mereka.

"Baik kami mengerti kapten…" ucap semuanya mengerti.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang saja, besok kita sudah mulai berlatih. Dan untukmu Bakagami kau jangan pulang dulu, temani aku ke gym sebentar" Aomine menyeringai setan kearah Kagami membuat empunya menrinding disko melihat kelakuan konyol kapten mereka, kenapa orang macam Daiki ini dijadikan kapten kalau boleh memilih dia lebih memilih Midorima. Namun mau bagaimana lagi ini sudah jadi keputusan pelatih.

"Baiklah Ahomine terserah kau"

 **XXX**

Kuroko berjalan sendirian melewati trotoar pinggir jalan menuju stasiun terdekat untuk segera pulang, badannya sudah sangat lelah hari ini ditambah juga pikirannya memikirkan matematika yang tak henti-hentinya membuat diri seorang Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi gila.  
Pemuda itu pulang sendirian karena Kise dan Midorima yang sering pulang bersamanya terpaksa tertahan disekolah karena tugas dari OSIS yang notabene mereka adalah bagian dari organisasi itu, sedangkan Murasakibara entahlah makluk titan itu pergi kemana.

Setelah berjalan sendirian selama 15 menit Kuroko sampai di stasiun, dan segera memasuki _entrance gate_ lalu masuk kedalam kereta tujuannya. Kuroko duduk di bangku terdekat dan menghela napas lega, rasanya benar-benar lelah sekali kehidupan sekolahnya ini benar-benar menyusahkan.

"Kuroko- _kun_?!"

Pemuda baby blue itu terenyak mendengar suara baritone disebelahnya, sepertinya dia pernah mendengar suara ini tapi dimana. Kuroko menoleh dan benar saja dia pernah mendengar suara familiar ini.

"Akashi… _sensei_?" ucap Kuroko tertahan.

"Ahh tak kusangka akan bertemu dengan mu disini, kau baru pulang? Kenapa malam sekali?" tanya pria yang memanggil Kuroko tadi dan rupanya dia adalah Akashi Seijuuro, guru matematikanya yang baru. Pria merah itu duduk tepat disamping Kuroko dan bodohnya pemuda itu dia sama sekali baru sadar kalau pria disebelahnya itu adalah gurunya sendiri.

"Aku baru saja dari sekolah, urusan ekskul basket sensei" jawab Kuroko menoleh menatap Akashi dengan wajah datarnya, pria itu hanya mengangguk paham dan tersenyum simpul.

"Oh begitu, lain kali jangan pulang terlalu malam apalagi sendirian. Berbahaya untuk anak muda sepertimu, karena banyak rampok disekitar sini" peringat Akashi dengan nada yang terkesan posesif dan Kuroko hanya tersenyum menanggapi kalimat perhatian sang guru tampan itu.

"Terima kasih atas peringatannya sensei, lalu kenapa anda juga baru pulang jam segini? Bukankah jam pulang sekolah sudah 1 jam yang lalu?" Kuroko bertanya balik membuat Akashi terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tadi belum pulang saat sekolah usai, ada beberapa hal yang harus aku urus disekolah jadi aku pulang lambat" jelas Akashi.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk paham, suasana antara guru dan murid itu seketika hening hanya terdengar suara dari beberapa penumpang disana dan bunyi kereta api yang tengah melaju kencang itu. Keduanya sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing, Kuroko berpikir sepertinya guru barunya itu tidak terlalu buruk-buruk amat tapi kenapa dirinya masih susah dalam pelajaran matematika? Pemuda baby blue itu sedikit mencuri pandang kearah Akashi disampingnya, pria itu nampak mengucek matanya seperti menahan kantuk yang tengah menyerang gurunya itu, Akashi balik menatap Kuroko dan pemuda itu segera buang muka kesamping.

"Kuroko- _kun_ , kau turun dimana?" tanya Akashi.

"Ah aku berhenti di Ikebukuro, karena rumahku tidak jauh dari situ sensei…"

"Souka, kalau begitu kita satu arah. Bagaimana kalau bareng saja?" tawar Akashi dengan senyum diwajahnya, Kuroko diam sejenak. Dia baru tahu kalau guru baru nya ini tinggal di daerah Ikebukuro juga.

"Hm, tidak masalah kalau begitu" Kuroko mengangguk dengan senyuman tipis, Akashi menatap pemuda itu dan ikutan tersenyum.

Setelah beberapa menit didalam kereta mereka berdua turun di Stasiun Ikebukuro, Kuroko nampak menenteng tas nya dan berjalan duluan didepan gurunya dan Akashi mengikuti langkah muridnya itu. Walaupun hari sudah terhitung malam namun stasiun ini tidak pernah sepi, wajah saja Ikebukuro adalah stasiun tersibuk kedua di Jepang jadi wajar bila setiap hari nya selalu ramai.

Kuroko menggenggam tali tasnya sambil berjalan menunduk, Akashi yang berjalan dibelakangnya memperhatikan tingkah murid nya itu. Sepertinya Kuroko kelelahan atau mungkin tidak nyaman karena berjalan bersama gurunya? Wajah saja anak muda jaman sekarang memang banyak sungkannya kepada guru.  
Tiba-tiba saja Kuroko berhenti membuat Akashi yang dibelakangnya mau tidak mau ikutan berhenti memasang wajah bingung.

"Ada masalah apa Kurok—"

"Ano sensei, kalau tidak keberatan kita pisah disini saja ya…" ucap Kuroko memunggungi gurunya itu masih dengan menunduk menatap jalan dibawahnya, Akashi hanya bisa memasang wajah tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa memangnya Kuroko- _kun_? Bukankah ini masih berada di daerah stasiun?"

Kuroko berbalik menatap Akashi yang wajahnya nampak sudah nampak kelelahan meskipun dia berusaha untuk tetap menjaga matanya agar tidak setengah tertutup  
"Aku tidak bisa memberitahu sensei, terima kasih sudah menawarkan pulang bersama. Sampai jumpa lagi besok…" pemuda itu membungkuk 90 derajat memberi tanda hormat untuk segera pergi dari sana.

Akashi segera menahan lengan muridnya itu, Kuroko tercengang sejenak merasakan lengannya sedikit ditahan oleh Akashi. Namun pemuda itu tidak menoleh dia masih menatap lurus kedepan.

"Kuroko _-kun_ aku memang tidak berhak tahu apapun kehidupanmu tapi kau adalah muridku, sewajarnya kalau pelajar sepertimu tidak diizinkan untuk berkeliaran menggunakan seragam malam-malam seperti ini" terka Akashi masih dengan tangannya yang menahan lengan Kuroko.

Kuroko diam sejenak, dia menghela napas. Tangannya dengan perlahan melepaskan tangan Akashi yang menggenggam lengannya, pemuda itu berbalik menatap gurunya.  
Akashi menatap muridnya itu dengan raut wajah bingung, apakah mungkin Kuroko Tetsuya seorang murid yang tidak terlalu mencolok dan terlihat baik itu tidak sama dengan yang dia pikirkan? Dia benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Sensei terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ku, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang juga. Arigatou" seru Kuroko.

Pemuda langsung pergi dari sana meninggalkan Akashi yang menatapnya setengah tak mengerti, dia memijit keningnya. Sungguh dia sama sekali tidak bisa menebak isi pikiran murid nya yang terkesan misterius itu, ya dia memang hanya seorang guru tapi dia juga tak mengerti kenapa dia begitu penasaran siapa sebenarnya Kuroko Tetsuya itu. Akashi menghela napas, lebih baik dia segera pulang saja.

Akashi nampak berjalan sendirian dengan mengapit tasnya dilengan sambil mengeratkan syal dilehernya karena cuaca semakin lama semakin dingin, apalagi dia belum membeli bahan untuk makan malam apa sebaiknya ke minimarket saja? Pria itu segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju minimarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan makan malam nya nanti.

Ditempat berbeda terlihat Kuroko tengah berjalan sambil menunduk diantara keramaian orang-orang disana, kepalanya sontak mendongak menatap langit malam yang begitu cerah. Dia menghela napas, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan gurunya karena dia sengaja untuk segera menuju tempatnya bekerja untuk kerja part time. Dia tidak ingin guru nya ataupun orang lain tahu tentang hal ini, bukan karena dia malu dianggap bekerja tapi karena dia tak mau seorang pun mengkasihani dirinya. Dan yang tahu tentang pekerjannya ini hanyalah teman-teman tim basketnya

Kuroko terpaksa bekerja part time untuk membantu ayahnya sekaligus membantu membiayai pengobatan ibunya yang kini tengah berada dirumah sakit karena serangan jantung, tidak ada cara lain selain dirinya bekerja. Setelah sekian lama berjalan sendiri pemuda itu sampai didepan sebuah warung makanan yang terlihat ramai pengunjung, dia segera masuk melalui pintu belakang dan disambut dengan seorang pria berambut hitam mantan senior nya di tim basket dulu. Izuki Shun.

"Ah Kuroko kau sudah datang rupanya, masuklah kalau begitu" sapa Izuki dengan ramah sambil memakai celemek gambar beruang dibadannya.

"Permisi, maafkan aku terlambat senpai. Ada beberapa urusan di sekolah tadi" jelas Kuroko masuk kedalam melalui pintu belakang dan meletakkan tasnya kedalam loker.

"Ah tidak apa-apa yang penting kau sudah datang" seru Izuki setengah tertawa, Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis. Pemuda itu melepas syal nya dan memasukkan nya kedalam loker, segera bersiap-siap memakai seragam.  
"Kuroko kalau sudah selesai segera bantu Nebuya didepan ya…" seru Izuki dan langsung ditinggal oleh senpai nya itu.

Kuroko buru-buru memakai celemek dan segera ketempat Nebuya yang tengah melayani pelanggan, warung makan tempat Kuroko bekerja adalah warung makan sushi sederhana yang baru buka 3 bulan yang lalu. Tidak lain yang membuka tempat ini adalah senpai nya dulu yaitu Izuki Shun atas saran Koganei karena selain Mitobe Izuki juga lumayan dalam hal memasak, dan Kuroko adalah orang pertama yang Izuki ajak untuk bergabung bersamanya membangun restoran sushi itu yang kini sekarang mulai terkenal.

"Domo Nebuya- _senpai_ " seru Kuroko yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disamping pria berbadan besar itu membuat Nebuya terlonjak kaget.

"Ah Kuroko, kau mengagetkanku saja"

"Gomen ini memang kebiasaanku senpai" terka Kuroko menyusun piring-piring disana, Nebuya menghela napas. Dia mengelap tangannya menggunakan lap bersih disana.

"Karena kau sudah disini bantu aku membersihkan ikan salmon nya, aku menaruhnya di wastafel belakang. Tolong ya Kuroko…" Nebuya tersenyum dengan menampakkan deretan giginya dan acungan jempol pada Kuroko.

"Ha'i senpai"

Kuroko segera menyelesaikan tugasnya membersihkan ikan, pemuda itu dengan tampang datarnya mengambil ikan didalam wadah kemudian mencucinya di air yang mengalir. Dengan cekatan Kuroko membersihkan ikan salmon itu dengan membuang sisik sisiknya dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya, semejak kecil pemuda baby blue itu selalu diajarkan untuk melakukan semuanya sendiri. Bahkan sejak umur enam tahun dia sudah memegang pisau didapur membantu ibunya memasak, memang bukan impiannya untuk menjadi seorang koki tapi keadaan yang sudah membuat pemuda itu terampil.

 **XXX**

Pagi menjelang, matahari terbit dengan terang menerangi setiap sudut kota metropolitan Tokyo. Di pagi hari yang cerah itu Kuroko dengan santai berjalan sambil membaca buku literature dikedua tangannya, sesekali pemuda itu melirik kejalanan agar tidak menabrak.

"Ohayou Tetsu- _kun_ "

Dari arah belakang Satsuki dengan gemas memeluk Kuroko membuat pemuda itu tertarik kebelakang karena tingkah manajer tim basketnya itu, Kuroko hanya menyikapinya dengan ogah-ogahan sudah terbiasa karena sikap Satsuki Momoi padanya.

"Momoi- _san_ kau memelukku terlalu kencang, sesak sekali" protes Kuroko datar namun hanya direspon dengan pelukan yang semakin kencang saja, wajar saja pemuda baby blue itu masuk dalam kategori cowok imut jadi siapa saja ingin memeluknya.

"Tetsu- _kun_ kau semakin hari semakin imut saja, oh iya bagaimana dengan ujian matematika kemarin?" tanya Momoi yang membuat Kuroko memasang wajah masam, pagi yang cerah dan bersemangat ini dia malah diingatkan kembali dengan matematika yang bikin pusing.

"Momoi- _san_ aku tersinggung"

"Hehehe maafkan aku Tetsu- _kun_ , aku tidak bermaksud kok. Kalau kau mau aku bisa mengajarimu pelajaran itu" tawa Momoi dengan tampang ceria, Kuroko yang berjalan disampingnya hanya diam membaca buku literature nya tanpa merespon gadis itu.

"Tidak usah Momoi- _san_ aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, lagipula aku pasti bisa berjuang sendiri" Kuroko tersenyum manis kearah gadis itu membuat Momoi sontak memerah dan berbunga-bunga, perasaannya sama seperti ketika Kuroko memberikannya stik es krim dulu.

Tak lama berjalan bersama, mereka berdua sampai disekolah. Sampai di koridor lantai dua Kuroko harus naik dan Momoi tetap berjalan menuju kelasnya, lima menit kemudian dia sampai dikelasnya. Kuroko duduk meletakkan tas nya diatas meja dan menatap keluar jendela, matanya menerawang keatas melihat langit yang mulai mendung. Sepertinya hari bakalan hujan.

Setelah pelajaran pertama Sastra Jepang selesai sekarang Kuroko tengah berdiri di depan ruang staf guru untuk menemui Akashi seperti yang sudah dipesankan oleh gurunya kemarin, pemuda itu menarik napas panjang menetralkan dirinya.  
Kuroko mengetuk pintu ruangan Akashi tiga kali dan masuk kedalam, pemuda itu bisa melihat sang guru tengah duduk didepan laptop miliknya dengan mimik muka serius. Kuroko memperhatikannya sejenak, tak lama dia berdehem membuat Akashi sontak menoleh menatapnya dengan wajah sedikit bingung.

"Kuroko- _kun_? Kau sudah didalam ya? Maaf aku tidak sadar, aku sedikit sibuk. Duduklah kalau begitu" Akashi mempersilahkan muridnya untuk duduk dikursi didepan meja nya.

"Gomen sensei merepotkan"

"Ah tidak kau tidak merepotkan, bukankah aku yang menyuruhmu kesini" Akashi tersenyum simpul melepas kacamatanya dan menatap Kuroko serius, pemuda itu hanya memasang wajah poker face tak mengerti hal apa yang akan disampaikan sang guru itu.

"Begini Kuroko- _kun_ , setelah aku melihat beberapa laporan nilai dari pembukuan yang dilakukan Otsubo- _sensei_ semester kemarin aku perhatikan nilai mu selalu bermasalah benar begitu?" tanya Akashi dengan tangan dilipat dimeja menatap Kuroko mulai serius, pemuda itu hanya menggaruk pipinya.

"Benar sensei, dari pertama kali Otsubo- _sensei_ mengajar saya selalu jatuh di pelajaran matematika"

"Hmm aku mengerti, lalu masalahnya kenapa Kuroko- _kun_? Apakah pelajarannya susah?"

"Tidak sensei, sebenarnya matematika bukan pelajaran yang susah tapi saya memang tidak menyukainya" jawab Kuroko jujur dari hatinya, Akashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Tapi Kuroko- _kun_ kau tahu tidak selamanya kau akan membenci pelajaran ini kan? Kalau kau membenci nya aku yakin bahwa kau akan susah setiap kali bertemu pelajaran ini…" jelas Akashi, dan pemuda baby blue itu hanya bisa menunduk saja.

"Begini saja aku akan membuka bimbingan belajar untukmu setiap sepulang sekolah, tidak usah bayar Kuroko- _kun_ anggap saja ini sebagai bantuan dariku karena sebentar lagi aak kelas 3 akan menghadapi ujian masuk universitas…kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini" tawar Akashi tak ragu, Kuroko yang tadi menunduk sontak mendongak menatap Akashi tak percaya. Guru nya menawarkan bimbingan belajar padanya dan tidak bayar? Kesambet apa gurunya itu?

"Tapi sensei saya tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun apalagi anda, tidak apa saya akan belajar lagi dengan sungguh-sungguh kali ini"

"Aku mengerti niat mu Kuroko- _kun_ tapi kau butuh dorongan, aku dengan senang hati bisa membantumu. Tidak apa aku tidak merasa repot, ini sudah tugasku untuk membantu muridku sendiri" ujar Akashi tersenyum manis membuat pemuda biru langit itu terpana dan langsung menunduk membuang mukanya yang setengah memerah.

"Terima kasih banyak sensei," balas Kuroko tersenyum simpul.

"Sama-sama Kuroko- _kun_ , belajar lagi yang rajin ya"

Kuroko sontak terdiam dengan mata membulat karena tingkah gurunya yang mengacak rambut birunya dengan senyuman yang begitu tulus, Akashi benar-benar mempesona pantas jika semua murid menyukainya. Sudah tampan baik pula, bagaimana tidak terpana termasuk pemuda baby blue itu. Kuroko perlahan menunduk kebawah, merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah didalam dirinya setiap kali dia melihat senyuman yang terpancar diwajah Akashi Seijuuro, dia menepuk pipinya sendiri. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Dia kan laki-laki tidak mungkin dia juga menyukai laki-laki, berpikir apa dia?

Kuroko segera berpamitan dan keluar dari sana, didepan pintu staf guru pemuda itu masih tercengang dengan hal yang dilakukan Akashi padanya tadi. Dia tahu kalau itu kasih saying seorang guru, tapi kenapa ada yang salah didalam dirinya?  
Ya dia bahkan belum menyadari kalau Kuroko Tetsuya pasti akan jatuh cinta pada pesona seorang Akashi Seijuuro

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC~**

A/N : Halo minna, yoroshiku onegaishimasu ^^  
Hiko balik dan hadir di fandom Akakuro, sebelumnya mau mengucapkan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan ya. Semoga puasanya lancer, amin :D  
Yosh Hiko balik dan muncul di fandom baru AkaKuro, sudah lama Hiko rencanakan untuk publish dif fn karena entah kenapa hiko sangat mencintai pair ini kyaaa *orang gila*

Oke tidak ada sambutan khusus disini, Kuroko akan Hiko buat jatuh cinta kepada Abang Sei because Tetsuya is Seijuuro's mine *ketawa setan* di chapter depan org dari masa lalu kuroko akan muncul dan bisa saja jadi pihak ketiga untuk AkaKuro.  
Baiklah terimakasih untuk reader yang sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca fic Hiko yang abal ini, permintaan terakhir mohon review  
sampai jumpa next chapter arigatou gozaimasu~


	2. Chapter 2 : Diantara Kita

**Note : karakter GoM disini sudah kelas 3 SMA termasuk Kagami dan sekolah disatu sekolah yang sama, Teiko disini bukan smp melainkan SMA dan chara Akashi tidak termasuk anggota GoM usianya 23 tahun. Akashi versi Oreshi!**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO :** **XL-SasuHinaGaa** **,** **momonpoi** **,** **BABY L Soo** **,** **mao-tachi** **,** **Ryuuki760** **,** **Guest** **.**

 **Selamat Membaca~**

* * *

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Aishiteru, Sensei! © Akihiko Fujiwara**

 **.**

 **All forms of similarity or resemblance was just an accident, pure thought itself author!**

 **Warns : BL, miss typo(s), yaoi, boyxboy, OOC Tetsu, OOC Sei, diksi belum sempurna, eyd kurang, dan don't like don't read.**

 **Rated : T+ sampai dengan M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, School, & BL**

 **.**

 **Aishiteru, Sensei!  
-Chapter 2 : Diantara Kita-**

* * *

Langit nampak orange kemerahan menandakan jika matahari akan segera terbenam, namun didalam kelas Kuroko masih terlihat membersihkan papan tulis. Pandangannya datar.  
Sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu murid lainnya pulang namun pemuda biru langit itu masih anteng didalam kelas, padahal kalau dipikir-pikir jadwal piketnya bukan hari ini. Mungkin ini yang disebut terlalu rajin.

Setelah menghapus papan tulis Kuroko berjalan kembali ke bangkunya, sebelum itu pemuda itu nampak memandang keluar jendela. Senyuman tipis terukir disana, dia suka melihat matahari terbenam. Dan itu hobi Kuroko sejak kecil.

"Ekhem—"

Kuroko terkesiap dan menoleh mendengar deheman seseorang dibelakangnya, dia melihat pria berambut merah yang berdiri diambang pintu menatapnya lurus. Tentu saja dia tahu siapa seseorang itu.

" _Sensei_?" kata Kuroko kaget.

Akashi hanya tersenyum simpul, dia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelas menuju kearah Kuroko yang tengah berdiri. Pemuda biru langit itu hanya menatap gurunya tak mengerti. Akashi mengelus dagunya sejnak kemudian mengulurkan sebuah lembaran kertas kearah pemuda itu, Kuroko menerimanya.

"Itu jadwal bimbingan belajarmu bersamaku Kuroko- _kun_ , kalau tidak ada yang kau mengerti kau bisa menanyakannya padaku…" jelas pria itu.

Kuroko memperhatikan setiap baris kata yang tertera di selembaran itu, matanya membaca dengan teliti. Tak lama dia mendongak menatap sepasang bola mata merah dihadapannya, Kuroko menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Akashi- _sensei_ , anoo…kalau anda tidak keberatan aku ingin diajarkan pelajaran Bahasa Inggris juga. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Akashi terdiam sejenak.

Memang sih di jadwal yang dia buat kemarin dia hanya memasukkan mata pelajaran matematika saja karena dia pikir pemuda baby blue itu butuh ilmu dalam pelajaran hitung menghitung, tapi setelah Kuroko mengusulkan pelajaran yang lainnya dia jadi dilema.

"Kalau _sensei_ keberatan aku tidak akan me—"

"Ah sama sekali tidak Kuroko- _kun_ , sudah menjadi tugasku untuk membantu murid yang tengah kesusahan…" Akashi tersenyum simpul. Pemuda baby blue itu membungkuk hormat.

" _Arigatou Gozaimasu Sensei_ …"

Kuroko mendongak dengan mata melebar, terang saja dia shock dengan pemandangan didepannya. Sang guru, kedua kalinya mengacak rambut biru langitnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang benar-benar tidak dapat pemuda itu artikan kembali membuat perasaan Kuroko campur aduk.

Hatinya mencelos.

"Kalau begitu besok kau sudah bisa datang kerumahku Kuroko- _kun_ , alamatnya ada dijadwal itu. Kalau masih tidak tahu kau bisa menghubungiku. Segera pulang kerumah ya, hari sudah sore"

Dengan kalimat terakhirnya itu Akashi pergi meninggalkan Kuroko yang bergeming menyaksikan gurunya itu sampai hilang didepan pintu kelas. Pemuda itu diam. Tak mengerti apa yang barusan saja terjadi. Buru-buru dia berbalik mengambil tas nya dan pergi dari sana, semakin lama dia merasa semakin tidak beres saja. Entah kenapa rasanya berbeda sekali jika dirinya bertemu dengan guru tampan itu, Kuroko sendiri juga tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya itu.

 **XXX**

Di lapangan basket yang luas itu terlihat banyak murid-murid yang tengah bermain, ada yang serius bermain ada juga yang bercanda-canda ria bersama dengan teman-temannya. Kuroko yang tengah berdiri dipinggir lapangan hanya bisa tersenyum simpul menyaksikan pemandangan itu, dia merasa waktunya tidak lama lagi. Dia sudah kelas tiga, sebentar lagi dirinya akan lulus dan meninggalkan sekolah tercintanya ini sekaligus meninggalkan olahraga yang begitu dicintainya itu. Basket.

"Yoo, Kuroko- _cchi_ kenapa kau melamun begitu-ssu…kau semakin imut saja" Kise menarik-narik pipi Kuroko gemas, empunya malah menunjukkan ekspresi kekesalan. Terang saja. Siapa yang suka jika pipi nya dicubiti dengan keras seperti itu?

"Kise- _kun_ ittai—" pemuda biru langit itu protes, tidak terima pipi mulusnya ditarik-tarik begitu.

Kise hanya nyengir kuda. Merasa tak berdosa, pemuda pirang itu akhirnya melepaskan rangkulannya pada Kuroko. Kuroko membenarkan posisi kerah seragamnya yang bentuknya sudah awut-awutan gara-gara ulah si radio rusak aka Kise Ryota. Panggilan khas dari Kuroko untuk Kise yang memang raja nya berisik.

"Ah gomen Kuroko- _cchi_ …lagipula kenapa kau melamun seperti itu-ssu? Aku melihatmu akhir-akhir ini sering sekali melamun" beo Kise sambil memasang pose berpikir dengan jari telunjuknya dia letakkan di dagunya, Kuroko melirik pemuda itu sekilas dengan wajah datar kemudian kembali lagi menatap lapangan basket dihadapannya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Kise- _kun,_ aku hanya memikirkan jika waktu kita tidak banyak lagi. Sebentar lagi kita sudah lulus dan meninggalkan Teiko sekaligus basket yang sudah membesarkan kita, jika boleh jujur aku belum siap sama sekali…" ucap Kuroko memandang lurus kearah ring basket didepannya, senyuman kecut terukir dibibirnya. Kise yang berdiri dibelakangnya tak dapat berkata-kata, pemud pirang itu membisu. Tak tau ingin berkomentar apa.

"Tapi aku juga bersyukur, di sekolah ini aku dipertemukan oleh teman-teman yang baik seperti kalian. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana perjuangan kita untuk bisa membawa nama Teiko menjadi yang terbaik, dan tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir kita bisa bermain di Interhigh….seterusnya kita akan berjuang bersama-sama"

Kuroko berbalik badan kearah Kise yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tidak bisa menahan haru dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan teman seperjuangannya itu. Kise berlari dengan gaya lebay nya dan memeluk Kuroko erat sembari berurai air mata, kali itu Kuroko tidak protes karena tingkah menyebalkan Kise. Dia tersenyum simpul. Dia tahu apa yang dirasakan temannya itu, mungkin bukan hanya Kise saja tapi semua pemain basket Teiko.

"Hiks, Kuroko- _cchi_ kau membuat ku bersedih saja-ssu"

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, semua pemain Teiko ternyata berdiri disana beberapa menit yang lalu. Sengaja untuk tidak menghampiri mereka terlebih dahulu, itu semua atas usul Kagami yang sepertinya mendengar perkataan Kuroko barusan. Akibatnya, lihat sendiri bagaimana raut wajah mereka sekarang.

Aomine yang selalu memasang wajah 'mesum' nya kini hanya bisa merengut menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh, Momoi yang sudah berbanjir ria duluan, Kagami yang menutup sebagian wajahnya, Midorima si cowok paling tsundere itu bersikap santai tapi siapa tahu hatinya juga bersedih, dan Murasakibara yang—oke tidak perlu membahas makhluk titan ini. Kalian pasti sudah tahu apa yang dilakukannya sekarang.

Setelah waktu latihan yang cukup lama, Kuroko kini tengah berjalan seorang diri untuk pergi ke tempat Izuki. Bekerja paruh waktu seperti biasa. Mata biru langitnya melirik sekilas ke arah arloji hitam dipergelangan tangan kirinya yang menunjukkan pukul 07.10 malam, sepertinya dia sudah telat sepuluh menit. Semoga saja Izuki tidak marah.  
Kuroko berjalan kurang lebih sepuluh menit dari stasiun Ikebukuro dan sampai di restoran sushi milik _senpai_ nya, pemuda itu masuk kedalam.

"Permisi…"

Izuki yang tengah membersihkan mangkuk-mangkuk kecil didekat westafel itu menoleh kebelakang dan melihat pegawainya tengah berdiri diambang pintu, pria itu tersenyum sekilas kearah Kuroko.

"Kuroko- _kun_ , kau rupanya. Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi, apakah latihan hari ini cukup berat sehingga kau datang cukup lama?" kata Izuki mengelap tangannya dengan kain bersih, Kuroko tak menjawab sejenak. Dia masuk dan membuka lokernya, meletakkan tas dan mengambil seragam resminya.

"Hari ini hanya kardio dan latih tanding saja _senpai_ , selanjutnya hanya mengatur pemain inti untuk pertandingan Interhigh bulan depan" jelas Kuroko sambil memasang seragamnya itu, Izuki mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Sudah mau Interhigh saja ya, tidak terasa. Aku merasa baru kemarin lulus dan merasakan atmosfir itu, sekarang giliran kalian yang akan melaluinya. Aku harap Teiko akan menjadi yang terbaik lagi" ucap Izuki dengan senyuman lebarnya dan mata berbinar, Kuroko ikutan tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin _senpai_ "

"Yasudah kalau begitu, lanjutkan pekerjaan mu ya Kuroko- _kun_. Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Mitobe, tolong bantu Nebuya didepan sana" Izuki menepuk bahu pemuda biru langit itu dan berjalan melewatinya.

Kuroko berjalan kedepan, memperhatikan Nebuya yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan pelanggan disana. Sejujurny restoran sushi milik Izuki ini pelanggannya lumayan rami di hari-hari tertentu, dan kebanyakan mereka adalah pekerja kantoran. Kuroko selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa _senpai_ nya itu tidak mau mencari pegawai baru lagi? Bukankah berdua saja dengan Nebuya itu terhitung sedikit?

"Nebuya- _san_ , aku harus mengerjakan pekerjaan apa lagi?" ucap Kuroko tepat dibelakang pria bertubuh tinggi besar itu.

"Woah—kau benar-benar mengagetkanku Kuroko, dan sejak kapan kau sudah berada disini?" Nebuya terlonjak karena tingkah pemuda biru itu. Sedangkah Kuroko dengan tampang datar dan tak bersalahnya itu balik menatap Nebuya yang masih shock.

"Aku baru saja berada disini" ucapnya santai.

"Yaampun, tidak bisakah kau sehari saja tanpa mengagetkan aku?" Nebuya menepuk jidatnya, sedangkan Kuroko hanya diam saja. Tak bereaksi. Nebuya menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Kalau begitu kau cuci piring saja ya, aku sudah membersihkan semua ikannya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Kuroko mengangguk dan berjalan kebelakang untuk melakukan tugas yang diperintahkan Nebuya itu.

Dengan cekatan dan lincah Kuroko membersihkan piring-piring kotor disana, meskipun sambil beraktivitas tetapi pikirannya melayang ke tempat lain. Jika dipikir-pikir bimbingan belajarnya itu dimulai besok sepulang sekolah bersama guru matematikannya, sungguh saat itu jika boleh jujur dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus menghadapinya dengan seperti apa. Apalagi dirumah Akashi, dia begitu yakin tidak ada orang lain disana dan hanya mereka berdua saja.

Kuroko sontak menepuk pipinya keras dan membuat wajahnya dipenuhi dengan busa cucian piring, yaampun apa-apaan yang barusan dipikirkannya tadi? Kenapa dia sampai berpikir kearah sana? Dia seperti remaja berpikiran aneh sekarang.

"Kuroko? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Nebuya yang memperhatikannya dari belakang, Kuroko menoleh menatap pria besar itu dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja Nebuya- _san_. _Gomenasai…_ "

"Yasudah kalau begitu, aku tinggal sebentar kebelakang ya Kuroko. Perutku sedikit bermasalah, aku titip meja depan padamu" kata Nebuya dan kemudian hilang didepan pintu toilet meninggalkan Kuroko yang menatapnya.

Pemuda itu mengelap tangannya dengan kain bersih disana dan segera menjaga meja depan jika ada pelanggan yang datang untuk memesan, Kuroko mengelap meja pelanggan dengan begitu teliti. Kuroko memang tipe pemuda yang sangat rajin, jika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang perlu diperbaiki atapaun hal yang terlihat tidak diwajar dia dengan senang hati akan memperbaikinya.

Merasa pekerjaannya selesai Kuroko menaruh kembali kain bersih itu ditempatnya dan pemuda itu berdiri didekat meja kasir menunggu pelanggan lainnya datang kembali. Firasatnya benar, dan ada pelanggan yang datang ke restoran nya.

"Selamat malam, ada yang bisa saya ba—"

"Apakah disini menjual sup tofu? Aku pesan sa—"

Kuroko diam, begitu juga dengan pelanggan tersebut. Hening sesaat. Hanya terdengar suara denting jam dan Nebuya yang tengah bersiul-siul didalam toilet. Kedua anak manusia itu diam membisu, hanya berbicara melalui kedua pandangan mata mereka. Sungguh Kuroko benar-benar shock saat ini, dia menelan ludahnya kasar dan berbalik memunggungi pelanggan tersebut.

Pemuda itu yang selalu bertampang datar kini menunjukkan ekspresi kaget bercampur dengan panik, kenapa dari sekian banyak restoran di Jepang ini guru nya harus datang kemari? Apakah dunia memang sesempit daun kelor?

"Kuroko- _kun,_ kau kah itu?"

"…" Kuroko masih diam.

Akashi menautkan kedua alisnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, dia berjalan kearah meja. Meletakkan tasnya dan duduk disana menunggu sampai muridnya itu membalikkan badan kearahnya.

" _S-sumimasen_ , tapi aku bukan Kuroko. Mungkin anda salah orang" dusta Kuroko berharap jika gurunya itu mempercayai ucapan bohongnya barusan.

Akashi tak bergeming, sesaat dia tersenyum lebar mendengar lontaran kata pemuda polos itu. Pria merah itu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri, memperhatikan muridnya dari belakang.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku Kuroko- _kun_ , aku sangat hapal suaramu…" suara baritone Akashi memenuhi seluruh isi telinga Kuroko.

Matilah aku. Batin Kuroko merutuk karena tidak berhasil membohongi gurunya itu, padahal dia sudah bersusah payah untuk menutupi pekerjaannya ini dari orang banyak. Tapi sepertinya _Kami-Sama_ membuatnya tak semulus rencana Kuroko.

Pemuda itu berbalik dan menatap Akashi yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan seringaian diwajahnya, Kuroko memegangi pelipisnya sejenak.  
"Maafkan aku _sensei_ , tapi aku tidak ingin pekerjaan ku ini diketahui oleh banyak orang termasuk _sensei_ sendiri" jelas Kuroko.

"Sungguh aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini Kuroko- _kun_ , aku hanya memastikan jika yang menyambutku barusan adalah dirimu. Dan benar sekali dugaanku jika itu dirimu, meskipun tadi kau sempat berbohong padaku…" Akashi tersenyum tipis. Kuroko menutup wajahnya karena memerah setengah malu.

" _Gomenasai_ _sensei_ , lalu anda tadi ingin memesan apa?"

"Ah betul juga, aku ingin pesan sup tofu. Aku sudah berkeliling mencarinya tapi restoran langgananku sudah tutup semua jadi aku melihat restoran ini dan memutuskan untuk kemari"

"Kalau sup tofu sepertinya di restoran kami ada, kalau begitu aku akan membuatkannya untuk anda. Mohon tunggu sebentar" Kuroko menunduk dan segera permisi kebelakang untuk membuatkan pesanan Akashi.

Pria itu mengangguk mengiyakan dan memperhatikan Kuroko yang tengah sibuk di dapur belakang, matanya menelusuri restoran itu dari berbagai sisi. Sebelumnya, Akashi sempat kaget jika yang dilihatnya tadi adalah Kuroko dan rupanya dugaannya benar jika pemuda tadi adalah muridnya.

Akashi tampak berpikir keras, tapi untuk apa muridnya itu bekerja seperti ini? Apa setiap hari setelah dia pulang sekolah? Jika begitu kenapa dia menyetujui kalau Kuroko akan ikuti bimbel bersamanya? Bukankah jadwalnya akan semakin padat, Akashi memijat pelipisnya.

" _Sensei_ , ini pesanan anda"

Kuroko datang dengan membawa semangkuk tofu dengan asap panas yang mengepul diatasnya, benar-benar menggoda nafsu makan Akashi saat itu juga. Pria itu dengan wajah berseri segera menyantap makanan favoritnya itu, Kuroko yang berdiri didekat meja pelayan hanya bisa termenung melihat bagaimana gurunya itu tengah makan. Senyuman terukir sempurna di bibirnya.

" _Sensei,_ jangan terlalu terburu-buru. Berbahaya jika tersedak…"

"Ah maaf, jika sudah berhadapan dengan tofu aku bahkan lupa segalanya. Apalagi tofu buatan mu ini enak sekali" ucap Akashi dengan menunjukkan dua jempolnya kearah Kuroko dan melanjutkan kembali makannya, pemuda biru langit itu merasakan sensasi panas menjalas keseluruh wajahnya mendengar kalimat yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai 'gombalan' ala gurunya itu.

Kuroko menggeleng kuat-kuat. Aduh, apasih yang dipikirkannya itu? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering memikirkan hal yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal dan dia merasa bahwa akhir-akhir ini dia bersifat sensitif jika berhadapan dengan Akashi Seijuuro.

"Kuroko- _kun_ , aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu" Akashi mendongak menatap sepasang bola mata biru langit pemuda dihadapannya itu. Kuroko balik menatap Akashi dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan. Tak mengerti.

"Bertanya apa _sensei_?"

"Berapa lama kau bekerja disini?" tanya Akashi sambil memakan sedikit-sedikit kuah sup tofu miliknya.

"Kira-kira sudah tiga bulan yang lalu"

Akashi mengangguk mengerti sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya.  
"Apa ada alasan lain kau bekerja disini? Apa karena biaya sekolah?"

"Bukan, bukan masalah biaya sekolah _sensei_. Ada alasan lain yang menuntutku untuk bekerja, tapi aku tidak ingin mengumbar-umbar hal ini…"

Raut wajah pemuda itu seketika berubah, Akashi yang memperhatikannya perlahan mengerti. Dia menarik napasnya, merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari sana. Menyerahkannya kearah Kuroko.

"Aku akan menunggu mu disini sampai selesai bekerja, ceritakan alasan lain yang kau ucapkan tadi Kuroko - _kun…_ aku dengan senang hati akan mendengarkannya _"_

"T-tapi _sensei_ anda tidak perlu sam—"

"Sudah tidak apa, aku akan ke minimarket di ujung jalan sana sebentar. Aku akan mendengarkan masalahmu, mungkin saja aku bisa membantu" ujar Akashi sembari tersenyum tipis, bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi keluar meninggalkan restoran sushi sederhana itu.

Kuroko memandangi gurunya tak percaya, apa yang tengah dipikirkan pria itu? Sungguh Kuroko juga tidak mengerti sama sekali, Akashi bertingkah sangat baik pada dirinya. Kuroko yakin itu adalah sisi kepedulian seorang guru kepada muridnya, tapi entah kenapa ada tempat yang jauh dari dalam dirinya jika semua kepedulian, kebaikan, dan perhatian pria itu lebih dari sekedar komunikasi antar guru dan murid. Kuroko menggeleng pelan dan segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

 **XXX**

Di salah satu kursi taman yang tidak jauh dari pancuran air, Akashi dan Kuroko nampak duduk berdua dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Beberapa menit yang lalu kedua lelaki itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman kota yang tidak jauh dari restoran tempat pemuda biru itu bekerja paruh waktu.

" _Sensei_ , maaf jika aku menyusahkan anda—"

"Kau sama sekali tidak menyusahkanku Kuroko- _kun_ , aku hanya merasa kau memiliki masalah yang cukup pelik. Aku ingin sekali membantumu" ucap Akashi sambil menerawang ke atas langit yang dipenuhi bintang berserakan, Kuroko yang duduk disampingnya hanya menunduk tak berkata apapun.

Pria merah itu menoleh kesamping memperhatikan Kuroko yang sepertinya dilema antara menceritakan alasan dirinya bekerja atau tidak, Akashi paham sekali hal itu.  
"Kau tidak perlu ragu, aku akan mendengar ceritamu apapun itu"

Kuroko masih menunduk kebawah, tangannya mengenggam dengan erat celana jeans nya. Mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, dan pandangannya mengarah lurus ke tanah dibawahnya.  
"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak menghendaki untuk bekerja seperti ini _sensei_ , aku terpaksa bekerja untuk membantu ayahku yang hanya berpenghasilan sedikit karena ibuku tengah terbaring tidak berdaya dirumah sakit…"

Akashi dengan seksama mendengarkan setiap lontaran kalimat yang diucapkan oleh muridnya itu, hatinya terenyuh. Dia mengerti, sangat mengerti. Kuroko melakukan hal ini karena kasih sayang nya kepada ibunya yang sedang sakit itu.

Kuroko melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya yang belum sampai akhir itu.  
"Aku juga sadar jika aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain meringankan beban ayahku dengan membantunya bekerja, aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihat ibuku terbaring disana. Aku ingin melihatnya sembuh dan menyambutku dengan senyumannya ketika aku mengucapkan _tadaima_ saat aku pulang"

Bahu pemuda biru langit itu terlihat bergetar, menahan kesedihannya yang tidak ingin dia perlihatkan saat itu. Akashi memperhatikan Kuroko dengan pandangan sayu, tangannya terulur dan mengusap pundak pemuda biru langit itu. Mengusap-ngusapnya dengan perlahan dan menarik Kuroko kedalam pelukannya. Kuroko bahkan tak sempat ingin bereaksi seperti apa mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak menolaknya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Kuroko- _kun_ , melihat ibu yang kita cintai terbaring lemah dan kita yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya itu benar-benar menyesakkan sekali. Tapi kau beruntung, kau masih bisa melihatnya. Jagalah dia baik-baik…" nasihat Akashi masih dengan mengelus pelan pundak Kuroko yang dia tarik perlahan kedalam pelukannya.

Kuroko hanya diam tak bereaksi, air mata di wajahnya masih mengalir mendegar penuturan gurunya itu. Memang benar jika semua hal yang dikatakan Akashi padanya memang sangat menyesakkan. Pemuda biru langit itu menangis sambil diam didalam pelukan gurunya.

"Aku ingin membahagiakan beliau sebelum semuanya terlambat…" kata Kuroko sedikit pelan dengan suara serak, namun Akashi masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Yaa, bahagiakanlah dia Kuroko- _kun_ …sebelum kau tidak pernah melihatnya lagi seperti diriku"

Kuroko menghentikan tangisannya, dia mendorong sedikit dada bidang pria itu dan menatap Akashi tak mengerti. Akashi hanya menautkan alisnya. Bingung ditatap seperti itu.

"Apa maksud _sensei_ dengan seperti diriku?"

Akashi terdiam sebentar dan tersenyum kecut, pandangan matanya menerawang ke langit malam, raut wajahnya yang tadi terlihat teduh sekarang berubah seperti menyimpan kesakitan didalam hatinya.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal ketika aku berumur delapan tahun, saat itu aku tak sempat membahagiakannya. Jadi aku menyuruhmu agar tidak seperti diriku…"

Kuroko yang tadi bersedih sekarang jadi merasa bersalah karena harus membuat pria disampingnya itu menceritakan hal yang dia yakini melukai perasaannya, dan sebuah masa lalu yang tidak harus diungkit kembali.

"Maafkan aku _sensei_ ,aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengingatkanmu tentang hal ini"

"Tidak, tak apa. Aku hanya teringat kembali peristiwa itu, tapi yasudahlah masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu yang lebih penting sekarang adalah masa depan" ucap Akashi tersenyum tipis, Kuroko menatap pria itu dan ikutan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tidak usah bersedih lagi Kuroko- _kun_ , jika memang bekerja seperti ini membantu kedua orang tuamu lakukan saja. Aku yakin kau anak yang berjiwa kuat, kau bisa melewati semua ini"

Kuroko mengangguk paham dengan semua saran dan nasihat gurunya itu, Akashi mengacak rambut biru langit milik Kuroko dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Kuroko bahkan mulai terbiasa dengan kebiasaan pria disampingnya itu yang setiap saat akan mengacak-acak gemas rambutnya. Entah kenapa Akashi selalu melakukan hal itu, tapi Kuroko tak menyangkal jika dia sedikit menyukainya. Apalagi senyuman mempesona gurunya itu membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak.

 **XXX**

"Terima kasih banyak _sensei_ , anda sudah menolongku sampai saat ini. Jika bisa mohon izinkan aku untuk membalas kebaikanmu jika diperlukan…" ujar Kuroko yang kini tengah berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya, membungkuk 90 derajat tanda hormat kearah Akashi yang sudah mengantarnya sampai ke rumah.

"Tidak masalah untukku Kuroko- _kun_ , aku senang bisa membantumu. Mungkin nanti jika aku benar-benar membutuhkan pertolonganmu" kata Akashi tersenyum tipis, pemuda itu pun bereaksi sama.  
"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, jangan lupa besok jadwal mu untuk belajar. Selamat malam Kuroko- _kun_ "

"Selamat malam Akashi - _sensei_ …"

Akashi segera berlalu pergi dari sana setelah mengantarkan pemuda biru langit itu pulang, Kuroko memperhatikan gurunya itu sampai menghilang dibelokan gang tidak jauh didekat rumahnya. Senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya. Dia segera masuk, tak ingin berlama-lama didepan rumah dengan senyam-senyum yang begitu mencurigakan. Bisa dianggap tidak waras dia jika ada orang yang tengah memergokinya tersenyum sendirian.

Pagi sudah menjelang saat itu, pagi itu Akashi dengan memakai kemeja pendek berwarna abu-abu terlihat berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Nampaknya ada sesuatu yang tertinggal disana sewaktu dia mampir untuk meminjam buku literatur, Akashi bahkan mengingatnya saat dia sudah begitu jauh dari perpustakaan. Akibatnya dia harus kembali lagi kesana. Melelahkan.

Tak begitu lama berjalan, dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan. Menyeret kakinya untuk kembali ke meja yang sempat dia pakai untuk membaca sejenak, namun nihil dia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang dia cari. Akashi menengok kesana kemari berharap benda miliknya dapat terlihat.

" _Sensei_ , anda mencari ini?"

Akashi menoleh kebelakang, terlihat murid laki-laki dengan rambut jabrik kecoklatan, mata onyx dan mirip seperti 'chihuahua?'. Pria itu melihat benda yang tadi dia cari-cari tengah berada di tangan murid lelaki itu.

"Ah ya benar, aku sedang mencari kartu pengenal milikku. Untung sudah ketemu"

"Ya aku menemukannya tergeletak di bawah, jadi aku mengambilnya. Ini milikmu _sensei_ " murid itu menyodorkan kartu pengenal guru kepada Akashi, pria itu dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Terima kasih banyak, kau sudah mengembalikan kartu milikku" ujar Akashi sembari tersenyum tipis, murid itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Sama-sama _sensei_ , aku hanya berusaha untuk membantu mu saja. Itu adalah milikmu jadi sebaiknya aku kembalikan" ucapnya kikuk.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, lalu siapa namamu?"

"Furihata. Furihata Kouki"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC~**

 **A/N : Halo, saya balik membawa lanjutan fic chapter dua. Hehehe maaf baru sempet diupdate, maklum tugas numpuk banget banget bangetan di dunia nyata. Jadi saya harus bisa menyeimbangkannya. Dan buat yang udah review di chap sebelumnya terima kasih banyak, saya sudah baca semuanya tapi maaf saya belum sempet bales *nyengir kuda***

 **Dan oke di chapter dua ini sebenernya saya ingin langsung memulai saja acara modus bimbel ala Seijuuro tapi kayaknya di next chap ajadeh, soalnya ini pasangan berdua harus dikasih chemistry tersendiri biar nempel kayak doubletip -_- *ngawur*  
Ada si Furihata juga, saya akan membuat ini orang sedikit berpengaruh antara hub AkaKuro.  
Ohiya saya juga lupa kasih tau kalau disini Sei nya nggak OOC ya, disini Sei nya versi oreshi jadi ga begitu menyeramkan *dilempar gunting* tau sendiri dong versi oreshi itu gimana, ramah, baik hati, rajin menabung dan terkesan romantic gituuuu xD  
Jadi kalau reader masih ngira Sei nya OOC ya mohon maap, semoga saya bisa memperbaiki sifat si seme ikemen yang satu ini.**

 **Oke baiklah cukup ocehan saya, kayaknya ngebosenin banget dan dan terakhir permintaan dari saya hehehehe mohon review di kolom review dibawah karena satu review dari kalian sangat mempengaruhi saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini.  
yosh, sampai jumpa next chapter. Arigatou~**


	3. Chapter 3 : Bimbel Kita

**N/B : karakter GoM disini sudah kelas 3 SMA termasuk Kagami dan sekolah disatu sekolah yang sama, Teiko disini bukan SMP melainkan SMA dan chara Akashi tidak termasuk anggota GoM usianya sekitar 23 tahun.**

 **Selamat Membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO : SecretVin137, Lhiae932, Izumi-H, poppy-chan & especially all my silent reader & reviewers.**

 **Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **Warning : BL, miss typo(s), yaoi, boyxboy, OOT, full drama, kadang membingungkan, OOC, diksi kurang, dan DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, and Litte bit Humor (gagal)**

 **Rated : T+ sampai dengan M**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Aishiteru, Sensei! © Akihiko Fujiwara**

 **.**

 **Aishiteru, Sensei!  
-Chapter 3 : Bimbel Kita-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi terlihat menatap serius tumpukan kertas diatas mejanya, pria itu menghela napasnya pelan. Sepertinya mengurusi tumpukan kertas setinggi itu lebih merepotkan, bahkan dia lebih rela untuk tidak makan tofu selama satu minggu. Ekhem. Mungkin saja.  
Tidak lama tangannya terulur meraih selembar kertas yang menujukkan kata demi kata yang membentuk sebuah nama bertuliskan Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi tersenyum simpul membaca nama itu.

Tiba-tiba bunyi ketukan di pintu ruangannya yang terbuka lebar, menampakkan seorang murid berambut jabrik coklat yang menatap Akashi lurus. Pria itu nampak familiar menatap murid lelaki tersebut, matanya sedikit memicing.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akashi.

"Etto, _sensei_ maaf menganggumu tapi sekarang jadwalmu mengajar dikelas kami" ujar murid lelaki tersebut lantang, mengingatkan Akashi jika pria itu punya jadwal mengajar dikelasnya. Akashi terdiam sejenak, tidak lama dia membuang napasnya pelan. Nampaknya pria muda itu terlupa dengan jadwalnya.

"Ah astaga, maafkan aku. Aku tidak melihat jadwal karena mengurusi setumpuk kertas ini…" Akashi memegangi keningnya, antara bingung dan frustasi.

"Baiklah sensei, tidak masalah…kalau begitu saya permisi" ucapnya tersenyum simpul.

"Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganmu kan?"

Murid lelaki itu menoleh kebelakang menatap Akashi sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk, Akashi memperhatikan.  
"Aku Furihata Kouki sensei, kau ingat? Yang menemukan kartu milikmu di perpustakaan kemarin"

Akashi nampak berpikir keras dan akhirnya menepuk jidatnya pelan.  
"Yaampun, kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa. Yasudah jika begitu Furihata- _kun_ aku akan menuju kekelasmu 5 menit lagi, duluan saja" pria itu tersenyum simpul dibalas anggukan singkat olehg Furihata dan dia segera mengangkat kakinya pergi dari sana.

Akashi segera buru-buru mengemasi bukunya untuk segera pergi mengajar, huft hampir saja dia terlupa dengan jadwalnya. Atau ini karena dia terlalu keasikan mengamati nama salah satu muridnya yang sepertinya punya tempat spesial dipikirannya, Akashi tersenyum pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ada ada saja dia.

Ditempat lain, Kuroko terlihat sedang duduk sendirian dibangkunya sambil memandangi pemandangan diluar kelasnya. Lebih tepatnya pemandangan lapangan olahraga yang begitu luas, mata birunya mengamati satu persatu siswa yang tengah melakukan pelajaran olahraga. Namun meski begitu tetap saja wajah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya terlihat datar mau bagaimanapun juga reaksi yang dia keluarkan.

"Psst..psstt..Kuroko- _cchi_ kau sedang melamun ya- _ssu_?" tanya Kise yang duduk tepat didepan bangku Kuroko, pemuda baby blue itu hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Kise lagi-lagi menangis gaje dengan air mata yang menganak di kedua pipinya, memang dasar makhluk kuning aneh ini.

"Mou Kuroko- _cchi_ hidoi- _ssu_..aku kan sedang bertanya padamu…" rengek Kise seperti anak bayi yang belum mendapat susu dan itu cukup membuat pendengaran Kuroko merasa terganggu, pemuda itu langsung membuang napasnya pelan.

" _Hidoi ja nai_ Kise- _kun_ , lagipula pertanyaanmu sangat retoris. Kau kan sudah tahu aku sedang melamun…lalu kenapa bertanya lagi?" jawab Kuroko datar. Lagi-lagi.

Kise sweatdrop, benar juga ya. Dia kan juga sudah melihatnya sendiri jika pemuda biru itu tengah melamun memandangi lapangan sekolah, lalu kenapa masih ditanya. Kise menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dan memasang cengiran khasnya.  
"Kuroko- _cchi_ akhir-akhir ini habisnya suka melamun- _ssu_ , jadi aku sedikit khawatir…ada apa ne?"

"Tidak apa-apa Kise- _kun,_ aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja" Kuroko tersenyum simpul menatap Kise, matanya beralih lagi keluar jendela dan pada saat itu dia menangkap objek yang tidak asing lagi di penglihatannya. Kuroko terlihat serius menatapnya.

Kise yang memperhatikan temannya itu ikutan bingung objek apa yang diperhatikan si pemain bayangan itu sampai memasang wajah serius dan itu adalah momen langka yang baru kali ini Kise dapatkan, kalau saja boleh difoto dia akan memfotonya. Tapi dia tidak mau ambil resiko terkena ignite pass kasih sayang dari pemuda itu.

"Akash..i.. _sensei_?!" gumam Kuroko sangat pelan. Kise bahkan tidak dapat mendengar kata apa yang diucapkan temannya itu.

Kuroko memperhatikan Akashi yang nampak berdiri dipinggir lapangan sambil memperhatikan siswa siswa lainnya bermain olahraga, Kuroko penasaran memang gurunya itu tidak mengajar sekarang? Atau Akashi pindah profesi, menjadi guru olahraga. Hmm, mungkin tidak buruk buruk juga sih. Mungkin begitu pikir Kuroko.

Kise hanya kebingungan memperhatikan tingkah temannya itu, daripada ikutan ambil pusing lebih baik dia mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Jepangnya yang belum selesai atau dia akan disuruh berlari keliling lapangan 50 kali. Memang mengerikan.

Saat sedang asik mengamati Akashi yang berdiri dipinggir lapangan, pria itu tak sengaja menoleh sekilas dan menatap sepasang mata Kuroko yang menatapnya dari lantai 3 gedung sekolah dan itu cukup membuat Akashi berdiam diri sejenak. Mengamati kedua bola mata biru langit Kuroko, senyuman merekah terkembang di bibir merahnya.  
Pemuda baby blue itu terenyak menyadari jika objek yang sedari tadi diamatinya sekarang malah sadar jika dia sudah dimatai-matai, Kuroko sontak mengalihkan pandangannya kepapan tulis dengan semburat merah dipipinya yang begitu tipis namun masih nampak jika diperhatikan.

"S-sial, kenapa dia bisa melihatku ketika aku sedang mengamatinya. Atau jangan-jangan mata Akashi- _sensei_ ada 3" ucap Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri, dia bahkan tidak mau lagi menatap keluar. Dia merasa malu. Ada-ada saja kau Kuroko.

 **XXX**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring diseluruh penjuru sudut sekolah, semua murid nampak senang dan kemudian bersiap-siap membereskan buku mereka masing-masing. Kuroko masih terlihat duduk anteng dibangkunya, pikirannya melayang jauh memikirkan sesuatu.  
Jika diingat-ingat hari ini adalah jadwalnya untuk ikut bimbingan belajar bersama guru matematikanya, Kuroko membuang napasnya pelan. Bagaimana kegiatan itu akan berlangsung nanti, semoga saja dia berharap semuanya akan lancar. Yah sebaiknya menghampiri Akashi sekarang pilihan tepat.

Kuroko mengemasi bukunya kedalam tas dan segera mengangkut tasnya, matanya memperhatikan sekeliling kelasnya yang hanya ada beberapa murid saja sedang mengerjakan kegiatan piket kelas mereka. Pemuda itu segera melangkahkan kakiknya untuk segera pergi dari sana. Setelah berjalan kurang lebih 10 menit, akkhirnya dia sampai tepat didepan pintu ruangan Akashi. Saat ingin mengetuknya tidak lama pintu itu terbuka lebar menampakkan gurunya yang terkejut mendapati Kuroko sudah berdiri tiba-tiba didepan pintu ruangannya.

"Kuroko- _kun_?"

"Ah, _gomen_ sensei…apakah aku mengagetkanmu?" tanya Kuroko polos.

Akashi mengeratkan tali tasnya yang bersender dibahunya, senyuman lebar terukir dibibirnya.  
"Yah lumayan mengagetkanku Kuroko- _kun_ , kau seperti tidak terduga saja tiba-tiba berada didepan pintu ruanganku ini" ujar Akashi sedikit senyuman di bibirnya.

Kuroko hanya menggaruk pipinya pelan, merasa sedikit bersalah mengagetkan gurunya itu.  
"Gomen _sensei_ , aku tidak bermaksud. Mungkin ini karena hawa keberadaanku yang tipis…"

Akashi tersenyum simpul, mengacak surai biru langit Kuroko dan menatap sepasang bola mata itu. Kuroko terdiam sejenak.  
"Tidak masalah Kuroko- _kun_ , aku tidak mempermasalahkannya kok. Kalau begitu kita langsung pergi sekarang saja ya, nanti sampainya malah malam" ucap Akashi kemudian berjalan mendahului pemuda itu yang masih berdiri mematung.

Kuroko menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, semburat rona merah muncul dikedua pipi mulusnya. Akashi yang tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki muridnya itu menoleh kebelakang, pria itu terdiam sejenak sambil mengamati Kuroko. Akashi menggeleng pelan.

"Kuroko- _kun_ , mau sampai kapan disana?" ujar Akashi sedikit keras agar dapat didengar oleh pemuda biru langit itu. Kuroko buru-buru menampik pikiran aneh yang berkecamuk didalam kepalanya barusan, dia segera berjalan kearah gurunya.

"Gomen _sensei_ …"

"Tidak masalah, kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang saj—" Akashi tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya, tangannya terulur meraih kening Kuroko dan memegangnya sambil menatap dengan raut wajah berbeda. Pemuda itu tak bergeming, tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh gurunya itu.

" _S-sensei?_ A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Kuroko sedikit gugup dengan perlakuan Akashi padanya. Matanya menatap lurus pria itu.

Akashi hanya diam saja, tangannya masih memegang kening Kuroko, raut wajahnya seperti memikirkan sesuatu.  
"Apa kau sakit Kuroko- _kun_? Wajahmu memerah…"

"…."

"Kuroko- _kun_?" ucap Akashi lagi.

Kuroko perlahan-lahan menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang terlihat diwajahnya, dia tidak mau menatap sepasang manik merah dihadapannya. Sedangkan Akashi, hanya bingung menatapi muridnya itu.  
"A-aku baik-baik saja _sensei_ , jangan khawatirkan aku…" jawab Kuroko pelan, sangat pelan malah. Namun sepasang telinga Akashi masih bisa menangkap suara yang diucapkan pemuda itu barusan.

Akashi tersenyum simpul, memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana dan memperhatikan Kuroko yang masih menunduk 'malu' mungkin.  
"Hm? Baiklah jika begitu Kuroko- _kun_ , habis tadi wajahmu memerah jadi kupikir kau demam"

" _Boku wa daijoubu desu yo, sensei_ …." Ujar Kuroko lagi-lagi bersuara pelan, tak lama dia melangkahkan kakinya duluan melewati Akashi karena tak ingin berlama-lama berada disana. Pria itu menghembuskan napasnya pelan.  
"Kita segera pergi sekarang saja _sensei,_ nanti kemalamam…"

"Baiklah jika begitu Kuroko- _kun_ …." Akashi menyusul langkah Kuroko yang sudah berjalan duluan didepannya. Senyuman terus terpampang diwajah tampan pria itu, entahlah sebabnya apa. Hanya berada disamping muridnya itu saja bisa membuat Akashi tersenyum tanpa tahu sebabnya apa.

 **XXX**

Malam menjelang, lalu lalang para pejalan kaki disekitaran bandara terlihat begitu ramai. Dan aktivitas didalam bandara dipenuhi dengan para turis dan penduduk lokal disana, disalah satu sudut bandara dibangku dekat tempat kedatangan seorang pemuda berambut coklat terang tengah duduk seorang diri sambil memegangi paspor miliknya. Dia tersenyum lebar, entah apa yang dinantikannya tapi sepertinya dia sudah lama menunggu hal ini akan terjadi dihidupnya.

"Ogiwara- _kun_? Maaf apa anda sudah lama menunggu saya?" seorang lelaki tua dengan berseragam setelan jas hitam itu berdiri disamping pemuda yang bernama Ogiwara tadi, dia menoleh. Senyuman merekah dibibirnya.

"Tidak Tanaka- _san_ , aku baru saja disini. Kalau begitu kita segera pulang saja, aku lelah" Ogiwara beranjak dari sana berjalan melewati supir pribadi ayahnya dan mengangkat kopernya menuju parkiran mobil, Tanaka segera menyesuaikan langkah kaki tuan mudanya itu.

"Akhirnya, sudah lama aku ingin bertemu denganmu Kuroko…"

 **XXX**

Akashi nampak berjalan duluan didepan Kuroko, pria itu menenteng tasnya dipundak sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana hitamnya. Kuroko yang berjalan dibelakangnya hanya berdiam diri sambil memandangi beberapa pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang disampingnya, Akashi melirik pemuda _baby blue_ itu dari sudut ekor matanya. Dia tersenyum simpul. Entah sudah senyum keberapa dalam satu hari ini.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau beli Kuroko- _kun_?" tanya Akashi masih berjalan mendahului muridnya itu, Kuroko sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada punggung gurunya itu.

" _Iie_ , tidak ada _sensei_ , memangnya kenapa?" jawab Kuroko dengan nada polosnya.

Akashi melambatkan laju langkahnya dan kemudian berhenti tiba-tiba membuat Kuroko terpaksa harus ikutan berhenti atau bisa saja dia menabrak punggung gurunya itu, tidak lucu bukan? Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Akashi sekarang.

" _Doushita sensei?_ "

Akashi mengusap dagunya, kemudian berbalik menatap Kuroko yang balik menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah terheran-heran. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak heran jika tiba-tiba seseorang yang berjalan didepanmu langsung menghentikan laju langkahnya. Pemuda itu memasang wajah datar. Wajah andalan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Hm, Kuroko- _kun_ …bagaimana jika belanja bahan makanan untuk malam nanti. Kupikir kau pasti akan lapar, kan?" Akashi tersenyum lebar, Kuroko berpikir sejenak kemudian menatap gurunya itu seksama.

"Anda ingin menyuruhku untuk memasak _sensei_?"

"Hmm. Tentu saja tidak, aku yang akan memasakkannya untukmu Kuroko- _kun_. Jangan khawatir…"

"Tapi tidak masalah jika harus aku yang memasak _sensei_ , aku senang menggunakan dapur orang lain untuk memasak makanan" ujar Kuroko memasang ekspresi senang namun tetap saja wajahnya selalu saja terlihat datar. Iya datar sekali.

Akashi menatap Kuroko lalu tersenyum simpul, pemuda itu hanya diam balas menatapnya.  
"Kalau begitu kita akan memasaknya berdua, bagaimana?"

"Umm, baiklah _sensei_. Ide yang bagus…"

Sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh muridnya itu Akashi tersenyum dan berjalan menuju supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan makanan yang bisa mereka masak di apartemen miliknya, Kuroko segera menyejajarkan langkah kaki Akashi sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangannya di tali tas sekolah miliknya.  
Mereka berdua mengelilingi supermarket sambil sesekali mengobrol membahas tentang sesuatu, Akashi yang memegangi troli dan berjalan disamping pemuda biru langit itu selalu memasang senyuman diwajahnya. Seolah sedang berbunga-bunga.

Tidak lama dengan kegiatan mereka berdua, akhirnya Akashi dan Kuroko tengah berdiri tepat didepan pintu apartemen milik gurunya itu. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka beberapa menit sampai Akashi sengaja berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung barusan.

"Hm, Kuroko- _kun_. Etto…"

Kuroko menoleh menatap pria disampingnya itu tidak mengerti. "Ada apa _sensei_? Apa kuncinya hilang?"

"Ah bukan kok, hanya saja etto…" Akashi nampak kesusahan merangkai kata dan mengucapkannya dihadapan pemuda baby blue ini, sedangkan Kuroko nampak menatap sang lawan bicaranya dengan pandangan innocent. Tatapan khas Kuroko Tetsuya.

" _Doushite sensei?"_

Akashi nampak merogoh saku celananya, Kuroko masih menatap Akashi dengan pandangan heran. Sebuah kunci kecil nampak terlihat di telapak tangan pria itu, kemudian dia menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan lurus.

"Ini kunci cadangannya, hmm sengaja kuberikan padamu agar kau bisa mengambil sendiri soal-soal didalam jika aku sedang tidak ada dirumah Kuroko- _kun_ " jelas Akashi dengan senyuman ramahnya, Kuroko yang masih separuh tidak paham itu menatap lama kunci yang berada ditelapak tangan gurunya sambil sesekali menggaruk pipinya.

Akashi memiringkan kepalanya. Heran.

" _Nande,_ Kuroko- _kun_?"

" _Sensei?... daijoubu?"_

Akashi yang tidak paham pertanyaan muridnya itu seketika terkekeh pelan, sontak dia memasukkan kunci yang sedari tadi berada ditangannya kedalam saku kemeja milik Kuroko. Pemuda baby blue itu sedikit salah tingkah.

" _Sensei_ , tapi anda tidak curiga memberikan kunci rumah anda sendiri kepada ku?" Kuroko mngerdipkan matanya beberapa kali, pria dihadapannya itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak masalah Kuroko- _kun_ , lagipula tidak mungkin aku mencurigai muridku sendiri kan?"

Kuroko hanya diam tak menanggapi lebih lanjut jawaban dari gurunya tadi, tak lama Akashi kemudian membukakan pintu apartemen nya dan mempersilahkan pemuda itu untuk masuk kedalam. Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu nampak memandang dengan seksama seluruh sudut ruangan dihadapannya itu, matanya memancanrkan ketertarikan karena kemewahan isi didalam apartemen milih Akashi. Yah meskipun kalian tahu sendiri ekspresi apa yang dipasang diwajahnya.

"Duduk lah dulu Kuroko- _kun_ , aku akan membuatkanmu minum sebentar" seru Akashi tersenyum sekilas dan segera berlalu kedapur meninggalkan tamunya didepan, Kuroko mendudukkan pantatnya tepat diatas sofa empuk dan mewah berwarna putih dan hijau itu.

Mata biru langitnya terlihat memandang dengan berbinar kearah bingkai foto yang terletak tepat diatas tungku perapian didalam apartemen gurunya itu, sepertinya Kuroko mengenali siapa sosok anak kecil yang tengah memegang alat musik violin ditanganya itu. Menggemaskan. Tak sadar, kakinya melangkah menuju bingkai tersebut untuk menatap lebih dekat. Senyuman merekah sempurna di wajah manisnya, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap bagian sisi bingkai foto yang berwarna putih keperakan itu.

"Kuroko- _kun_ , ah gomen lama aku tadi sekalian memasakkanmu roti bakar"

Akashi yang muncul dari dapur memicingkan matanya menatap Kuroko yang tengah berdiri sambil menatap serius bingkai foto miliknya, pria itu diam sejenak. Akashi berjalan menghampiri muridnya dan meletakkan cangkir beserta piring diatas meja didekat kursi, kakinya melangkah mendekat.

"Serius sekali Kuroko- _kun_ "

Kuroko nampak terlonjak kaget karena kehadiran tiba-tiba gurunya itu yang kini sudah berdiri disampingnya, ikutan memandangi foto dihadapannya.  
" _Sensei_ , ah anda mengagetkanku. Sudah seperti kebiasaanku saja tiba-tiba muncul" ujar Kuroko memegangi dada nya efek kaget, Akashi hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengacak rambut pemuda itu. Sepertinya sudah biasa bagi pria bersuai merah itu.

"Hmm, habis aku penasaran kau sepertinya serius sekali menatap fotoku?"

"A-ah, ya tidak juga _sensei_. Aku hanya penasaran dengan merk violin di tangan anda" jawab Kuroko dengan nada gugup tapi berusaha disembunyikannya, bukan Akashi jika dia tidak mengetahui hal itu.

"Eh? Merk violin? Apa kau hanya ingin melihat violin nya saja?"

Kuroko nampak mengalihkan pandangannya, apa alasannya tadi tidak masuk akal? Eh? Habis jika dia mengatakannya yang sebenarnya apa yang diperhatikan oleh matanya tadi bisa bisa seluruh wajahnya akan memerah karena malu.  
"Eh, e-etto ya tentu saja w-wajah anda _sensei_ …m-menggemaskan" kata Kuroko sambil sedikit menunduk dan dengan suara yang pelan, Akashi yang ada dihadapannya hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Iya aku tau aku memang menggemaskan Kuroko- _kun_ " ujar Akashi dengan sedikit nada tertawa, sontak Kuroko langsung mendongak menatap gurunya. _Maji?_ Akashi mendengar kata-katanya barusan? Ah memalukan.

 **XXX**

Aomine terlihat berjalan sambil mengenakan jaket biru andalannya, kaki jenjangnya dengan santai melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah berbelanja di supermarket paling besar di Tokyo. Mata nya menatap dengan seksama seseorang yang tengah ia cari, siapa lagi jika bukan uke nya sendiri Kagami Taiga. Sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu kedua pasangan itu memutuskan untuk bertemu di stan makanan milik pria yang sudah dianggap oleh Kagami sebagai kakaknya sendiri saat di Amerika dulu.

"Ck, dimana si Bakagami itu. Sudah lima menit aku mencarinya tapi tidak kelihatan juga" gerutu Aomine sambil menggaruk kepalanya malas.

Sembari menggerutu sendiri, pemuda tan itu tak sengaja melemparkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang tengah berjalan memakai setelan jas sambil diikuti oleh dua pengawalnya dibelakang. Dari sosok nya sepertinya Aomine familiar sekali dengan orang itu.  
Matanya membulat seolah tak percaya, tentu saja dia mengenal sekali orang itu, tidak mungkin Aomine lupa.

"Apa si Tetsu sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Oi Ahomine, kau sedang apa disini?"

"Itte—"

Tiba-tiba saja sumber suara datang dari belakang pemuda itu sambil menepuk keras kepala Aomine, ia menoleh tajam kebelakang. Benar saja dugaannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si sialan Bakagami.

"Tch, aku jadi tukang kuli disini. Tentu saja aku mencarimu sial, kau saja yang nomaden dimana mana tidak ada" omel Aomine sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Heh? Aku kan sudah bilang padamu di stan makanan milik Tatsuya, kau saja yang pikun. Sudah pikun Aho lagi, hahahahaha" Kagami tertawa keras sampai membuat sebagian pengunjung mall yang ada disana menatap aneh kedua pasangan yang ekhem absurd itu.

Aomine refleks menarik lengan Kagami dan mendekatkan telinga pemuda itu tepat di sisi bibirnya, berniat membisikkan sesuatu. Kagami sontak melebarkan matanya. Merinding merasakan seru napas pemuda tan itu di daun telinganya.

"Kau menertawakanku sekarang, akan kubuat kau mengerang dibawahku nanti"

Kagami menelan ludahnya kasar, seketika dia mendorong kuat dada bidang Aomine dan sekarang berjalan duluan memunggungi pemuda tan itu sambil sesekali mengomel. Aomine hanya tertawa sambil berjalan santai dibelakangnya.

"Oi Bakagami, kau ingin tahu sesuatu tidak?" tanya Aomine sembari mereka berjalan berdua menuju stan makanan milik Himuro Tatsuya berada, Kagami yang masih kesal karena perkataan pemuda itu hanya diam tidak mengindahkan.

"Oi…..aku serius nih" goda Aomine sambil mencolek pantat Kagami dan tertawa nyaring, wajah Kagami saat itu seketika setengah memerah sambil menoleh dengan pandangan tajam.

"Aku tidak ingin tahu apa-apa dan jangan mencolek pantatku mesum sialan, sudah aho mesum lagi"

Aomine menyeringai lebar, tak lama ia mensejajarkan langkah kakinya disamping uke nya itu dan merangkul kuat bahu Kagami membuat empunya setengah tidak ikhlas.  
"Kau yakin eh? Masalahnya ini sangat mengagetkan loh…~"

"Ck, tidak aku tidak mau tahu"

"Heh? Yakin? Masalahnya mataku tadi menangkap Shigehiro sedang berjalan didalam mall ini"

"…."

Kagami sontak menoleh kearah Aomine yang tepat disampingnya dengan tatapan terkejut, pemuda tan itu hanya balas memandangnya sambil memasang wajah datar.  
"S-Shigehiro? Ogiwara Shigehiro? "

"Iya tentu saja memang siapa lagi? Shigeo Tokuda? Pfftt.." beo Aomine asal membuat kepalanya jadi sasaran empuk tangan Kagami.

"Ck aku serius Aho, kenapa dia ada disini lagi. Bukankah dia waktu itu pergi ke China?"

"Mana kutahu, kau kira aku ibunya eh? Yang jelas aku penasaran apakah Tetsu sudah tahu atau belum" kata Aomine dibalas anggukan dari uke nya itu.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, secara mereka kan mantan kekasih. Aku jadi penasaran"

"Sudahlah aku lapar, cepat jalannya Bakagami"

 **XXX**

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Akashi- _sensei_. Aku pamit pulang, besok jika aku bisa datang aku akan datang kemari sepulang sekolah" ucap Kuroko membungkuk sedikit memberikan salam hormat dan tersenyum simpul, Akashi menatap pemuda itu dan membalas dengan senyuman.

"Tidak apa-apa Kuroko- _kun_ , senang bisa membantumu. Besok kita pelajari lagi soal-soal lainnya ya.."

"Umm..baiklah _sensei_. Terimakasih sudah meluangkah waktu untukku"

"Tidak masalah kau kan muridku sendiri, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Etto, ingin kuantar sekalian ke stasiun?" tanya Akashi menatap sepasang mata baby blue Kuroko, meminta jawaban segera.

"Eh? T-tidak usah _sensei_ , aku bisa sendiri kok. Lagipula sudah malam, anda juga ingin berisitirahat kan" ujar Kuroko berusaha meyakinkan guru nya tersebut, Akashi yang berdiri tepat didepan pemuda baby blue itu nampak berpikir sejenak. Mengolah dan mencerna ucapan Kuroko barusan, mata nya memandang lurus menatap lawan bicaranya.

Tak lama Akashi menghela napasnya pelan, Kuroko yang percaya diri itu merasa dirinya sebagai lelaki peka tahu jawaban apa yang sebentar lagi akan dilontarkan oleh guru nya itu. Akashi melangkah maju dan menutup pintu apartemennya lalu menguncinya dari luar, setelah itu dia tersenyum simpul kearah Kuroko.

"Aku sudah siap mengantarkanmu Kuroko- _kun_ , ayo berangkat sekarang" kata Akashi berjalan duluan melewati bahu mungil milik Kuroko yang terlihat pendek darinya beberapa centi, pemuda itu terdiam sebentar. Wajah datar yang biasanya selalu ia tunjukkan berubah dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

Kuroko sontak memutar tubuhnya dan mengejar langkah kaki Akashi yang berjalan mendahuluinya, mata nya memandangi punggung gurunya yang lebar itu.  
" _Sensei_ , _chotto matte kudasai_. Anda ingin mengantarkanku?" tanya Kuroko yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Akashi, berusaha mensejajarkan langkah kaki nya.

Pria bersurai merah itu hanya tersenyum simpul dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaket, sontak ia berhenti membuat Kuroko sedikit terkejut ikutan menghentikan langkah kakinya. Hampir membuat wajahnya menabrak punggung Akashi. Pria itu berbalik menatap Kuroko.

"Tentu saja Kuroko- _kun_ , ini sudah malam berbahaya jika pulang sendirian. Lagipula kau muridku, sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku untuk melindungimu" Akashi tersenyum lebar, yah lihat sendiri bagaimana raut wajah pemuda itu sekarang. Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya sudah nampak memerah sekarang. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa malu, hanya karena kata-kata melindungi bak ucapan untuk kekasihnya.

"Hmm? Kuroko- _kun_ , kau baik-baik saja?" refleks Akashi mengulurkan tangannya meraih dagu mungil milik pemuda itu, Kuroko terpana ketika sepasang mata nya menatap kedua manik kemerahan Akashi Seijuuro. Keduanya terdiam, tenggelam kedalam tatapan masing-masing. Tak sadar Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya beberapa centi, Kuroko berusaha menutup matanya tidak ingin menatap apa-apa lagi bisa saja nanti wajahnya matang karena terlihat memerah.

5 detik berlalu.

1 menit berlalu.

Kuroko membuka perlahan sebelah matanya, nampak gurunya itu balik memandangnya dengan senyuman tipis merekah di bibirnya. Kuroko hanya diam sambil membuang wajahnya kesamping, tidak ingin menatap sepasang manik milik Akashi.

"Ah gomen Kuroko- _kun_ , membuatmu shock"

" _I-iie sensei_. Tidak apa-apa"

Akashi nampak sedikit canggung karena insiden barusan, yah bisa dibilang kalau dirinya tidak ingat jika pemuda yang dihadapannya ini adalah muridnya sendiri ditambah kondisi lingkungan yang tidak mendukung(?) mungkin saja dia akan kebablasan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sengaja agar tidak terlihat. Entah dorongan dari mana yang membuatnya hampir melakukan yah sesuatu terhadap Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Hmm, yasudah kita pergi sekarang Kuroko- _kun_. Nanti kau bisa bisa dicari oleh ayahmu"

" _H-hai'_ _sensei_ "

.

.

.

Pagi telah datang, sinar mentari dengan terang menerangi setiap sudut kota Tokyo. Sebuah sekolah swasta paling terkenal di bidang olahraga basketnya yaitu sekolah Teiko nampak ramai oleh para siswa yang berlalu lalang memasuki perkarangan sekolah, terlebih lagi di lobby kampus dan juga kantin. Seorang pemuda bersurai jabrik coklat itu nampak berjalan terburu-buru menuju kelasnya, mungkin jika seseorang melihatnya murid lelaki itu terlihat terlambat. Namun bukan itu alasannya.

Namanya adalah Furihata Kouki, siswa kelas tiga SMA Teiko. Satu angkatan dengan Kuroko dan yah bisa dibilang teman saat mereka sekelas di kelas satu dan dua dulu, Furihata nampak memasuki ruangan kelasnya sambil terburu-buru menaruh tasnya diatas meja dan mengobok-obok isi dalam tas nya mencari sesuatu, disampingnya seorang murid menatap Furihata dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kouki kau sedang mencari apa?"

"Eh? Ha? Oh Tsuchida, aku mencari buku matematika milikku. Sepertinya aku harus berkonsultasi dengan etto Akashi- _sensei_ " jawabnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, murid lelaki yang bernama Tsuchida tadi bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri tempat duduk Furihata.

"Heh? Kau ingin bimbingan belajar dengan _sensei_?"

"Bimbingan? Tidak aku hanya ingin berkonsultasi jawaban saja, aku tidak tau caranya" ujar Furihata masih dengan aktivitasnya mengacak-acak isi tasnya itu.  
"Ah ketemu, _yokatta_ …"

"Kau ini kenapa tidak ikutan bimbingan saja sekalian, seperti yang dilakukan Kuroko. Aku yakin _sensei_ juga tidak akan keberatan"

Furihata diam sejenak, dia menatap temannya itu dengan pandangan serius. Tak lama ia memasang ekspresi sedikit terkejut, Tsuchida hanya membalasnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"K-Kuroko? Heeeee?! _Maji da yo? Hontou?!"_

"Kau sepertinya terkejut sekali Kouki, semua murid juga sudah tahu heh. Hah, apalagi murid perempuan sepertinya ingin sekali merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Kuroko"

"Tentu saja aku terkejut sial, Kuroko kan sama sekali tidak menyukai matematika. Lalu kenapa dia ingin mengikuti bimbingan ya?" Furihata mengusap dagunya, memasang pose berpikir sambil menatap lurus kearah buku cetak matematika miliknya.

"Dari yang kudengar sih itu saran dari _sensei_ sendiri, kau tahu sendiri Kuroko mendapat nilai yang buruk di pelajaran itu. Mungkin karena itu Kuroko ingin merubah nilainya"

"Benar juga, kenapa aku tidak bertanya langsung saja dengan Akashi- _sensei_? Siapa tau dia juga punya solusi untukku" ujar Furihata menjentikkan jarinya seolah baru saja mendapatkan hikmah dari langit, ia segera menepuk bahu temannya si Tsuchida dan segera berlalu menuju kantor guru.

"Dasar anak itu…."

 **XXX**

Kuroko nampak duduk seorang diri dibangku nya dan terdiam sambil mengamati keluar jendela, menatap pemandangan lapangan olahraga diluar yang diisi oleh adik kelas yang sedang menjalani pelajaran olahraga. Manik biru langitnya menjelajahi setiap sudut lapangan, siapa tahu saja ada objek yang menarik perhatiannya. Namun nihil, tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali di pandangannya. Kuroko menarik napasnya dan membuangnya pelan.

Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian tadi malam yang membuat dirinya terpaksa tidak bisa tidur sampai tengah malam, entah kenapa pemuda itu bisa berpikiran yang aneh-aneh semalam. Kalau saja waktu itu dia tidak menutup matanya, apakah gurunya itu akan melakukan sesuatu? Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menepis jauh-jauh pikiran yang selalu saja menganggunya sejak tadi malam.

"Kuroko- _cchi_ , _ohayou-ssu._ Apakah kau semangat pagi ini?" ujar Kise dengan nada suara lantang dan yah, berisik seperti biasa. Dalam tanda kutip berisik untuk seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko melirik kesamping menatap teman satu tim basketnya itu dengan pandangan datar, Kise yang diberikan tatapan yang sangat lebih dari datar itu langsung memasang ekspresi menangis lebay nya sambil menggoyang goyangkan bahu Kuroko. Pemuda itu hanya menghela napas saja.

"Kise- _kun_ , _yamete kudasai_. Bahu ku ini hanya memiliki beberapa baut, kalaukau menggoyangkannya lalu lepas bagaimana?" kata Kuroko asal.

Kise tiba-tiba mengerjapkan matanya menatap teman nya itu, tidak lama ia menaikkan satu alisnya.  
"Heee?! Kuroko- _cchi_ bahu mu ada baut nya? Kau ini robot ya- _ssu_?"

Kuroko sweatdrop, bukannya berhenti pemuda pirang ini malah semakin bertingkah bodoh menanggapi perkataannya barusan.  
Tidak lama Kagami yang masuk kedalam kelas sambil memakan burger ditangan kanannya, menangkap pemandangan di pojok kelas. Siapa lagi jika bukan si kuning dan si biru langit itu, Kagami dengan semangat 45 segera menghampiri kedua temannya itu.

"Osh Kuroko, Kise kalian bersenang-senang tanpaku eh?"

"Aku tidak sedang bersenang-senang Kagami- _kun_ , aku sedang tersiksa disini" jawab Kuroko singkat, padat dan menyakitkan. Yah seperti itu mungkin efek yang dialami Kise sekarang?

"Eh?! Hidoi- _ssu_ Kuroko- _cchi_ , padahal aku hanya ingin menghiburmu karena kau diam saja- _ssu_. Dan Kagami- _cchi_ kau baru datang ya?" tanya Kise menoleh kesamping menatap Kagami yang sedang asyik memakan burgernya sambil sesekali mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan.

"Ywah hwabwis akhuw tadhiw mwembweli bwurgwer iwni dwuluw, jwadinya lwamwa" jawabnya dengan nada suara tidak jelas karena sembari mengunyah burgernya, Kise hanya sweatdrop sedikit tidak mengerti temannya yang bodoh ini bicara apa. Sedangkan Kuroko, pemuda itu malah semakin merasa sengsara karena muncul lagi satu orang bodoh.

"Kagami- _cchi_ , telan lah dulu makananmu _-ssu_. Aku tidak mengerti" protes Kise dan akhirnya pemuda itu menelan semua burgernya, cara makan yang tidak sehat. Pikir Kuroko yang hanya diam menyaksikan.

" _Wakatta wakatta,_ aku kelaparan tadi makanya aku memakan burgerku dulu" ucap Kagami sambil nyengir seperti biasa, tak lama matanya menatap kearah Kuroko dengan ekspresi serius. Yang ditatap hanya membalas dengan pandangan datar. Yup. Khas Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Doushite Kagami- _kun?_ Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kuroko, entah aku tidak yakin kau sudah mengetahui hal ini atau tidak tapi…"

Kuroko yang merasa penasaran memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kagami barusan, sedangkan Kise yang menyimak ikutan penasaran bersiap memasang kedua telinganya baik-baik.  
"Tapi apa Kagami- _kun_?"

"Kemarin aku dan Ahomine melihat Shigehiro di Tokyo, entah kau sudah mengetahui ini atau belum tapi aku sama sekali terk—"

"S-Shigehiro... _kun_?"

.

.

.

 **TBC~**

 **a/n : halo semuanya :v maafkan author baru mengupdate fanfic ini ke chapter 3, padahal udah dari jaman bahola ini fanfic ditinggalin. Untung pas balik author gak kena sembelih Akashi T_T *Akashi : he bacot lu hee* kalau engga dipaksa ama si gaki, author mah pasti males ngelanjutin ini cerita *disepak reader* jadi karena dia juga penasaran yaudah author putuskan buat melanjutkan Aishiteru Sensei!.**

 **Btw author bingung mau ngomong apa yak :v cuma mau bilang saja konfliknya udah muncul nih guys , buat kelanjutan keseruannya tunggu di chap depan ya wkwkw.  
Makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah nungguin fanfic ini dari puasa tahun tahun kemarin sampe puasa tahun ini baru di update :v hahahah anjay banget dah. Makasih juga buat yang sudah review, nge fav, ngefollow dan memberikan saran kritik makasih banyak. Tanpa kalian cerita ini gak bakalan lanjut, jadi permintaan terakhir author silahkan review apapun akan author terima gak masalah kok :D**

 **Yasudah itu saja, mau ngucapin juga Selamat Menjalankan Ibadah Puasa untuk umat muslim semoga puasa nya lancar sampai lebaran nanti, yang nunggu rated M sabar yak nanti ada kok :v wkwkwwk *digetok sandal* . oke sampai jumpa next chapter. Arigatou gozaimasu.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Memori yang Terlupakan

**N/B : karakter GoM disini sudah kelas 3 SMA termasuk Kagami dan sekolah disatu sekolah yang sama, Teiko disini bukan SMP melainkan SMA dan chara Akashi tidak termasuk anggota GoM usianya sekitar 23 tahun.**

 **Selamat Membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO : Vincent Kiseki** **, asdadfas, kiharu, sofi asat, Izumi-H, AkaKuro-nanodayo, especially all my silent reader and reviewers.**

 **Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **Warning : BL, miss typo(s), yaoi, boyxboy, OOT, full drama, kadang membingungkan, OOC, alur mendadak gaje, diksi kurang, dan DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, and Litte bit Humor (gagal)**

 **Rated : T+ sampai dengan M**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Aishiteru, Sensei! © Akihiko Fujiwara**

 **.**

 **Aishiteru, Sensei!  
-Chapter 4 : Memori yang Terlupakan-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bunyi decitan sepatu di lantai lapangan basket di SMA Teiko sore itu terdengar cukup nyaring, terlihat diseluruh lapangan seluruh murid yang mengikuti ekskul olahraga basket itu nampak bersemangat berlatih untuk mempersiapkan pergelaran kompetisi yang ditunggu tungu oleh seluruh murid SMA di Jepang yaitu Interhigh Cup seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh kapten mereka yaitu Aomine Daiki.

Midorima yang tengah duduk didekat bangku pemain cadangan terlihat memasang sepatu basket miliknya, disebelahnya Murasakibara sedang anteng bersama dengan maiubo-maiubo nya tercinta dan hal itu sudah diprediksi oleh Midorima sendiri. Entah kenapa makluk raksasa ini doyan sekali memakan makanan seperti itu, padahal pemuda megane itu sudah sering mengingatkannya.

" _Yappari_ , kau akan memakan makanan itu lagi Murasakibara"

"Heee? Mido- _chin_ bicara denganku?" beo Murasakibara santai sambil memakan maiubo nya, menyenderkan punggung lebarnya pada sandaran kursi bench. Matanya asik mengamati satu persatu pemain yang tengah latihan dilapangan itu. Sedang Midorima hanya mendengus pelan.

"Tentu saja denganmu, tidak mungkin aku bicara dengan diriku sendiri- _nanodayo_ " ujar Midorima membenahi frame kacamatanya, gaya sejuta umat kaum megane yang sering dilakukan.

" _Souka_ , lalu kenapa Mido- _chin_? Maiubo itu enak, kau tidak ingin mencobanya?" Murasakibara nampak menyodorkan sebungkus snack kesukaannya itu tepat kearah wajah Midorima membuat empunya sontak dengan refleks menjauhkan wajah.

Murasakibara yang menatap rekan setim nya itu hanya menampakkan pandangan lesu dan datarnya, yah sebelas duabelas lah dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.  
"T-tidak, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan makanan semacam itu- _nanodayo_ "

" _Nande? Heee?_ Tapi ini enak, coba saja aku tidak berbohong Mido- _chin_ …"

Midorima semakin menjauhkan wajahnya, sama sekali tidak ingin dan tidak tertarik dengan makanan aneh seperti itu. Iya kalau hari ini lucky item nya adalah benda itu dia sama sekali tidak keberatan, dari Oha-Asa yang dia tonton pagi tadi lucky item untuknya hari ini adalah gunting. Oh atau mungkin itu hanya kedok tsundere nya saja, biasalah makluk megane satu ini memang paling tsundere diantara temanya.

"Murasakibara- _kun_ , Midorima- _kun_ kenapa kalian malah berpacaran disini dan tidak ikut latihan. Nanti bisa-bisa Aomine- _kun_ memarahi kalian, aku tidak akan tanggung jawab."

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda baby blue berdiri dihadapan dua makluk tadi membuat keduanya sontak terkejut, namun Midorima sengaja tidak terlalu menunjukkannya. Tahu sendiri tsundere akut sangat susah menunjukkan perasannya.

"Kuro- _chin_? Kau mengagetkanku saja, lagipula aku tidak berpacaran dengan Mido- _chin_ , aku hanya menawari maiubo ini padanya~" jelas Murasakibara sambil menatap Kuroko yang berdiri dihadapannya sambil membawa bola basket ditangannya, pemuda tsundere megane itu hanya melipat tangannya didepan dada. Tak ingin ikutan.

"Tapi kalian mesra sekali" ujar Kuroko nyeleneh.

"Tentu saja tidak mungkin aku berpacaran dengan makhluk seperti ini- _nanodayo_ " beo Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya santai, Kuroko memandang datar. Tak lama pemuda itu berbalik dan meninggalkan kedua pasangan hijau ungu itu sambil lalu, mengacangi ucapan Midorima barusan.

"Mido- _chin_ , sebaiknya kita langung latihan saja ne. Nanti Mine- _chin_ mengomel ngomel"

Beralih dari dua pasangan absurd barusan, dilain lapangan terlihat Kagami berlatih melakukan _dunk_ bola. Pemuda itu nampak terlihat sangat serius, yah tentu saja serius. Kagami Taiga akan selalu serius jika berhubungan dengan basket, apalagi dalam hitungan beberapa minggu saja mereka akan menghadapi persaingan di Interhigh.

Peluh keringat membasahi tubuh pemuda itu, Kagami bersiap mendribble bola dari tengah lapangan berlari sekuat tenaga dan melompat setinggi mungkin memantulkan bola kedalam keranjang basket.

"Oi Bakagami, aku ingin bicara denganmu"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, pemuda itu menoleh kesumber suara tepat dibelakangnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Aomine yang memanggilknya dengan panggilan seperti itu, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap lawan bicaranya.  
"Kenapa heh?"

"Aku dengar dari Kise kau mengatakan ke Tetsu kalau kau melihat Shigehiro di Tokyo kemarin?" tanya Aomine sedikit memelankan suaranya, waspada agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya terlebih lagi objek yang sedang menjadi pembicaraan mereka. Siapa lagi jika bukan si pemain bayangan keenam.

"Iya aku memberitahunya, habis aku penasaran apa dia sudah tau atau belum. Dari ekspresi yang kulihat kemarin sih sepertinya dia belum mengetahuinya" jawab Kagami sembari mengelap keringatnya di wajah dengan kaos miliknya.

Aomine diam sesaat, dia mengalihkan pandangannya keujung lapangan, tepat didekat keranjang bola basket. Dimana disana Kuroko tengah berdiri sambil mengamati beberapa pemain yang sedang latihan, dari penampilannya memang terlihat pemuda itu memandangi beberapa pemain tapi tatapan matanya nampak kosong. Seperti pikirannya melayang entah kemana dan tubuhnya berada disitu. Sering melamun.

"Mungkin setelah efek itu dia jadi kurang benkonsentrasi, kuharap tidak mengganggu pikirannya sebelum pertandingan kita nanti" ujar Aomine, Kagami yang berada disebelahnya ikutan memandangi teman satu tim nya itu. Mendegus pelan. Dari sekian banyak yang tahu masalah ini, yang paling mengerti adalah anggota Generasi Keajaiban sendiri.

"Hmm, kuharap juga seperti itu. Melihat Kuroko seperti itu aku jadi bingung sendiri harus membantu bagaimana"

Aomine diam sesaat, tak lama dia menarik napasnya pelan.  
"Aku mengenal sekali Tetsu, jika ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikirannya dia pasti akan menyelesaikannya sendiri. Tidak perlu khawatir, jika kita bisa membantu kita akan membantunya Bakagami" celoteh Aomine panjang lebar sambil sedikit tersenyum simpul.

Kagami yang berdiri disebelahnya memandangi wajah seme nya itu sejenak, seolah olah manusia eksotis dihadapannya ini baru saja dirasuki arwah mantan motivator yang membuatnya mengeluarkan kata kata bijak nan serius seperti itu. Aomine yang ditatap dengan pandangan aneh begitu sontak menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oi kau kode ingin diapa-apakan ya heh?" seringaian setan muncul di wajah pemuda tan itu.

"Otakmu saja yang berpikiran cabul, habis kerasukan arwah motivator siapa heh Ahomine. Kata-katamu tumben bijak sekali pfftt…" Kagami menahan tawanya, Aomine yang berdiri disebelahnya sontak melempar bola basket tepat ke kepala uke nya itu. Kejam sekali kau Ahomine.

"I-itte—ck _kuso_ Ahomine!"

.

.

.

Akashi nampak berjalan sambil menenteng tasnya, tubuhnya dibalut dengan mantel yang begitu tebal. Nampaknya malam ini cuacanya sedang dingin dinginnya sehingga harus membuatnya memakai mantel itu, cukup merepotkan tapi jika dia tidak memakainya tidak mungkin kan dia mati kedinginan. Dia juga tidak ingin mati secepat itu.

Langkah kakinya berjalan pelan, tidak secepat biasanya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang kembali ke jam sekolah pagi tadi, ia menghela napas pelan. Sejujurnya ia tengah dilema berat, yah setidaknya itulah yang tengah dirasakan oleh seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Sebab nya tidak lain apakah ia harus menyetujui usulan muridnya Furihata Kouki itu untuk ikutan bimbingan belajar bersamanya, dilain sisi dia tidak keberatan malah bagus jika ilmu miliknya bisa dibagikan tapi ia juga ragu apa harus memberitahu Kuroko atau tidak. Mungkin lebih baik jika ia mengatakannya saja.

" _Akashi-sensei, jika tidak keberatan mohon izinkan aku untuk mengikuti bimbingan belajar. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika anda mengizinkannya"_

Pria bersurai merah itu mengeratkan tali tasnya mengingat kembali kata-kata yang dilontarkan Furihata padanya, ia memijit keningnya frustasi. Tak ingin berlama-lama berjalan sambil pikirannya yang melayang entah kemana itu akhirnya Akashi memutuskan untuk pergi ke restoran tradisional terdekat yang menjual sup tofu kesukaannya, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat wajahnya berbinar-binar.

Saat ingin menyeberang di persimpangan jalan, matanya tak sengaja menangkap objek yang tak asing di kedua manik merahnya. Seseorang yang tengah duduk didalam restoran makanan cepat saji, dengan segelas minuman di kedua tangannya. Pria itu memicingkan matanya berusaha untuk mengenali takut-takut jika pandangannya salah mengenali seseorang, bisa malu ia.

"Itu bukankah Kuroko- _kun_? Atau aku hanya berhalusinasi saja?" Akashi terdiam sejenak, matanya menatap lampu pejalan kaki yang terlihat hijau. Pertanda jika diperbolehkannya menyeberang, tanpa berlama-lama ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana ia melihat muridnya itu. Mungkin lebih baik jika ia mengatakannya sekarang, tidak baik jika berlama-lama.

Matanya menatap Kuroko yang tengah melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela, Akashi yang memperhatikan pemuda baby blue itu tak sadar membentuk gesture senyuman simpul. Seolah seseorang di pandangan matanya itu adalah penyejuk sejenak kelelahan pikirannya, yah entahlah sejak kapan setiap melihat pemuda itu Akashi sering tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Apa jangan-jangan dia gila ya?

"Mungkin aku harus lewat didekat kaca didepannya, reaksinya bagaimana ya?"

Mengambil langkah seribu, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk lebih dekat. Tiba-tiba saja orang asing yang nampak membawa nampan ditangannya dengan banyak bungkusan burger datang menghampiri Kuroko dengan wajah sumringah, refleks Akashi menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia terdiam sejenak masih memandangi pemuda itu melalui kaca restoran.

Kuroko terlihat tersenyum simpul saat didatangi oleh teman nya itu, nampaknya Akashi juga mengenal seseorang yang sedang bersama dengan pemuda itu. Kagami Taiga. Ia menghela napas, kedua kalinya dalam satu harian ini.  
Mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri pemuda baby blue itu, Akashi akhirnya berbalik dan mengganti niatnya untuk mencari restoran tofu seperti niat awalnya barusan.

Di lain tempat Kuroko yang menyimak perkataan Kagami yang tidak jelas itu karena makan sambil berbicara hanya direspon dengan tatapan _flat_. Mata biru langitnya memicing menatap pemandangan diluar restoran, wajah datarnya yang barusan ia tunjukkan berubah seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Akashi- _sensei_?!" gumamnya pelan.

Kagami yang duduk dihadapannya, menatap Kuroko dengan wajah bingung meskipun mulutnya masih asik mengunyah burger. Sepertinya temannya itu sedang memperhatikan sesuatu, lihat saja wajahnya serius sekali. Bahkan Kagami sendiri jarang-jarang melihat ekspresi Kuroko seperti itu, dia pun menoleh kebelakang mencari objek yang menjadi sasaran mata pemuda baby blue itu.

"Krurwokwo, kwau mwelwihatwi swiapa hweh?!"

Kuroko hanya diam tidak merespon pertanyaan Kagami barusan, matanya masih saja fokus memperhatikan objek yang Kagami sendiri tidak tau apa dan siapa. Menyeringai tipis pemuda itu berniat mengambil _vanilla milkshake_ milik temannya, siapa tau dia tiba-tiba sadar. Secara seorang Kuroko Tetsuya sangat mencintai minuman favoritnya ini.

'Mungkin dia akan bereaksi jika aku mengambil minumannya' batin Kagami merencanakan sesuatu. Tangannya terulur dan berhasil meraih _vanilla milkshake_ yang terabaikan malang oleh pemiliknya.

5 detik.

30 detik.

Pemuda itu melirik kearah Kuroko dihadapannya, sial sama sekali tidak digubris dan baru kali ini seorang Kuroko Tetsuya tidak menyadari jika minuman kesukaannya beralih tangan. Kagami menaruh kembali minuman tersebut ke tempatnya, dia masih memperhatikan Kuroko yang terlihat serius memandang keluar jendela sambil terdiam.

"Oi Kuroko, sampai kapan kau mengacangiku?" protes Kagami melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"…"

"Hoi yang benar saja aku sudah mentraktirmu _vanilla milkshake_ dan sekarang kau diam"

"…"

Masih tidak ada respon, Kagami menghela napas. Tangannya mengarah tepat didepan wajah pemuda baby blue itu dan menggoyang-goyangkan, sepertinya anak ini sudah melamun tingkat akut. Atau bisa dibilang tingkat professional sampai tidak sadar begitu.

"A-ah, _gomen_ Kagami- _kun_. Kau bicara apa tadi?" respon Kuroko tiba-tiba kembali menatap lawan bicara didepannya ini. Sedangkan Kagami melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, menghela napas panjang.

"Kau serius sekali melamun eh? Kau sedang menatap apa memangnya Kuroko?" tanya Kagami menopang dagu nya dengan tangan kanan sembari menghisap cola nya santai. "Ah atau jangan-jangan tadi kau lihat ada manusia _vanilla milkshake_?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya menatap seseorang yang kukenal dan dia berjalan kesana. Apa dia melihatku ya?"

"Hmm? Kurasa sih tidak, mungkin jika dia melihatmu dia pasti akan kemari Kuroko" beo Kagami dibalas anggukan setuju dari pemuda itu, Kuroko kemudian menyesap _vanilla milkshake_ nya santai. Tidak tahu jika minuman keramat nya barusan hampir saja diminum Kagami, kalau saja terjadi err mungkin saja jadi _indirect kiss_.

'Mungkin besok aku tanyakan saja ke _sensei_ " batin pemuda itu.

"Oh iya Kuroko, untuk posisi pemain. Aku sudah memberikannya ke Momoi, jadi minggu depan kita sudah bisa berlatih bersama dengan sekolah lain. Jangan lupa ya~" ujar Kagami mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan Kuroko hanya menatapnya datar. Lagi-lagi.

" _Wakatta_ Kagami- _kun_ , aku akan datang. Aku tidak mungkin pikun, memangnya aku generasi micin" jawab Kuroko asal membuat Kagami hampir tersedak burgernya karena ingin tertawa mendengar jawaban aneh temannya itu.

 **XXX**

"Oi Tetsu, tunggu…." Teriakan Aomine barusan menggema di koridor sekolah, membuat seluruh pasang mata murid disana tertuju ke pemuda tan itu. Kuroko yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh kebelakang, bingung kenapa temannya itu berteriak teriak di lorong.

"Ada apa Aomine- _kun_?"

"Ah aku dengar kau ingin ke perpustakaan kan? Aku menitip buku ini ya, tolong kembalikan aku buru-buru karena Miyaji - _sensei_ memanggilku. Tolong ya Tetsu…" Aomine menyodorkan bukunya kearah pemuda itu dan langsung bergegas pergi dari sana, membuat pemuda baby blue mengendus napas pelan. Merepotkan sekali.

"Merepotkan sekali Aomine- _kun_ …"

Kuroko akhirnya berjalan menuju perpustakaan disebelah kantor guru, pemuda baby blue itu berniat untuk menyelesaikan tugas sastra Jepang yang semalam harus tertunda karena pekerjaan paruh waktunya di warung sushi milik _senpai_ nya Izuki. Ditambah menggantikan jam besuk ayahnya dirumah sakit, karena sudah seminggu lbih ibu nya masuk rumah sakit. Yah syukurlah semakin hari ibunya semakin menampakkan kemajuan, semoga saja dalam waktu dekat ini ibunya sudah keluar dari Rumah Sakit.

Pikirannya kembali teringat ketika Kagami mengatakan jika ia melihat Ogiwara yang tengah berada di Jepang, yah memang sih akhir-akhir ini pikirannya terbebani dengan hal itu, tapi Kuroko tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya. Untuk apa juga memikirkan suatu hal dimasa lalu yang mati-matian berusaha ia lupakan, dan tidak mungkin juga Ogiwara datang kemari lagi ada hubungan dengannya. Semua sudah selesai di waktu itu.

Saat sudah sampai didepan pintu perpustakaan tak sengaja ia bersamaan menggenggam knop pintu dengan tangan seseorang yang lebih besar darinya, pemuda itu menoleh dan sedikit terkejut melihat sosok disebelahnya.

" _Sensei_?"

"Ah _ohayou_ Kuroko- _kun"_ Akashi tersenyum simpul, masih dengan keadaan salah satu tangan mereka berpegangan di knop pintu. Beberapa murid yang lewat disana sontak menggoda da nada juga yang iri untuk bertukar posisi dengan Kuroko, tak lama pemuda baby blue itu tersadar dan menarik tangannya dari sana.

" _G-gomen_ , aku tidak sengaja _sensei_ " ujar Kuroko sambil memegangi telapak tangannya bekas bersentuhan dengan gurunya itu, kepalanya sedikit menunduk malu.

"Tidak apa-apa Kuroko- _kun_ , jangan meminta maaf. Oh iya kau ingin ke perpustakaan? Masuklah dulu…" Akashi mempersilahkan muridnya itu untuk masuk terlebih dahulu, ia sudah membukakan pintu lebar-lebar untuk Kuroko. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak sembari memandangi gurunya, sedangkan Akashi hanya tersenyum sedari tadi.

"A-ah _arigatou gozaimasu_ " Kuroko melangkah maju, masuk kedalam ruangan perpustakaan. Matanya menelusuri dimana meja pengawas untuk mengembalikan buku yang dititipkan oleh Aomine padanya, saat ingin menghampiri meja pengawas ia merasa lengannya ditahan.

"Tunggu Kuroko- _kun_ , hmm aku akan menunggumu dipojok sana. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu" ujar Akashi sedikit berbisik karena larangan untuk berisik di ruangan perpustakaan, pemuda baby blue yang baru pertama kali mendnegar suara bisikan gurunya itu seketika menggelitik kedua telinganya, tidak sadar rona merah tipis muncul dikedua pipinya.

" _H-ha'i sensei_. A-aku akan segera kesana" balas Kuroko setengah menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan kirinya, Akashi hanya tersenyum simpul dan segera berjalan duluan menuju tempat yang barusan ia bilang.

Kuroko merutuk dalam hati, kenapa dia sampai memikirkan hal-hal yang mengarah kesana. Yah memang sih dia terkadang sering menonton drama yaoi dimana salah satu dari pasangannya akan terlihat malu-malu karena suara bisikan kekasihnya, apa jangan-jangan dia juga seperti itu? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak ingin memikirkan apa-apa. Kuroko sendiri mengakui dia jadi seperti bukan dirinya sendiri jika sudah bersama dengan pria bersurai merah itu.

.

.

.

"Benarkah _sensei_?"

"Umm, iya Kuroko- _kun_. Furihata- _kun_ sudah meminta izin denganku kemarin, aku sempat bingung apakah aku harus memberitahumu atau tidak. Aku memutuskan untuk memberitahu saja itu lebih baik" jelas Akashi dengan nada suara yang pelan, tidak ingin menganggu beberapa murid yang sedang belajar disana. Kuroko terdiam sebentar, sejujurnya dia juga terkejut. Tapi dia tak ingin terlalu menunjukkannya.

"Aku tidak masalah _sensei_ , aku senang jika banyak yang ikut bimbingan dengan begitu belajarnya lebih ramai" ujar Kuroko tersenyum tipis, tetap tidak menghilangkan kesan wajah _flat_ nya seperti biasa. Akashi balas tersenyum.

"Syukurlah jika kau setuju Kuroko- _kun_ , aku akan beritahukan secepatnya ke Furihata- _kun_. Jadi nanti kita bisa meneruskan lagi bimbingannya"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum tipis, pemuda baby blue itu meremas ujung kemeja seragamnya. Entah dia tidak tahu harus berekpresi seperti apa, apakah ekspresi seperti ini lebih baik? Sehingga pria dihadapannya ini tidak bisa membaca apa yang dirasakan olehnya sekarang, disisi lain dia senang jika ada teman untuk belajar bersama tapi disisi lain juga dia merasa bahwa dia tidak ikhlas. Kuroko sendiri tidak tahu sebabnya apa, apakah Akashi menyadari apa yang ia rasakan? Atau kah senyuman yang ia tunjukkan itu tak berarti apa-apa?

"Kuroko- _kun_? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akashi menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir, sontak pemuda itu mendongak menatap sepasang manik merah terang dihadapannya. Kuroko mengigiti bibirnya, membuang pandangannya kesamping.

" _Yamete kudasai sensei_ …" gumam Kuroko pelan.

"Eh? K-kau bicara apa Kuro—"

"B-berhentilah, b-berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti kau sama memperlakukannya ke orang lain"

"…"

"A-ah _gomen_ , lupakan kata-kataku t-tadi _sensei_. Aku permisi, _a-arigatou…"_

Kalimat terakhir yang meluncur dari bibir Kuroko, dan sontak dia beranjak berdiri pergi dari sana meninggalkan Akashi yang heran dengan ucapan terakhir muridnya itu. Seluruh murid yang semula hening karena membaca buku mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pojok perpustakaan, tempat dimana Akashi berada karena suara decitan bangku perpustakaan.

Pria itu memijat keningnya, apa yang salah dari dirinya? Apakah ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya yang menyakiti perasaan pemuda itu. Akashi menghela napasnya pelan, tak lama dia memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi dari sana sebelum ia malah diomeli oleh pengawas perpustakaan.

 **XXX**

Keesokan paginya, Akashi nampak membereskan kertas kertas yang bertumpuk diatas mejanya untuk dipindahkan kedalam kardus bekas. Yah dipikir-pikir daripada memenuhi meja kerja nya lebih baik disimpan saja ditempat yang selayaknya, mata nya terpaku pada jadwal mengajarnya pagi ini. Kelas Kuroko rupanya, ia menghela napasnya pelan. Dia masih mencerna maksud dan perkataan muridnya itu.

"Ah silahkan masuk, Ogiwara- _kun_ …"

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada suara yang barusan didengarnya itu, ia memicingkan matanya memperhatikan lebih detail kearah meja kerja milik Miyaji yang menampakkan seorang murid laki-laki. Sepertinya murid baru, lagipula ia juga tidak pernah melihatnya di kelas manapun. Akashi tak banyak berkomentar, ia segera bersiap-siap untuk mengajar dikelas jam pertama.

Saat ingin melangkahkan kakinya, Miyaji terdengar memanggil Akashi untuk menghampiri meja nya.  
"Ho kebetulan sekali Akashi- _san_ , kemarilah sebentar" panggil guru yang mengajar pelajaran Bahasa Inggris itu yang notabene wali kelas Kuroko.

Akashi yang merasa namanya dipanggil sontak berhenti dan menoleh kesumber suara barusan, matanya menatap lurus murid baru dihadapannya itu kemudian beralih kearah Miyaji yang tadi memanggilnya.  
"Ah iya Miyaji- _san_ , ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Hari ini ada murid baru, dan dia ada didalam bagian kelasku. Karena kebetulan pagi ini Akashi- _san_ mengajar di kelas 3-C jadi Ogiwara- _kun_ akan ikut, bagaimana?" tanya Miyaji masih memandang Akashi menunggu persetujuan darinya, pria bersurai merah itu diam sejenak.

"Umm baiklah aku tidak keberatan, Ogiwara- _kun_ akan ikut denganku. Lagipula anda ada urusan bukan dengan Kepala Sekolah?" jawab Akashi tersenyum simpul, kemudian dibalas ucapan terimakasih oleh Miyaji. Tak lama ia segera bergegas pergi dari sana, Akashi memandanginya sampai hilang di depan pintu kantor.

" _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu sensei_ , aku Ogiwara Shigehiro. Pindahan dari China, senang bertemu dengan anda _sensei_ " tiba-tiba murid baru bernama Ogiwara itu membungkuk 90 derajat memberikan tanda hormat pada Akashi, pria itu memandangi sebentar lalu tersenyum seperti biasa.

" _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ Ogiwara- _kun_ , semoga kau betah bersekolah disini. Kalau begitu kita masuk kelas sekarang saja ya…" Ogiwara mengangguk mengerti dan segera berjalan mengikuti langkah gurunya itu menuju kekelas, tak sadar sebuah senyuman terukir disana.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas yang ramai dan bising itu memang sudah biasa apalagi jika guru yang mengajar belum masuk kedalam kelas, seperti itulah keadaan kelas Kuroko sekarang. Pemuda baby blue itu nampak diam memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sedang asik bermain, apalagi Kise yang sedari tadi dibully oleh Kagami. Sepertinya ia sudah ketularan hobi membully Kise dari seme nya Aomine, helaan napas terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian kemarin, membuatnya merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa ia harus mengucapkan kata-kata ambigu seperti itu. Meskipun refleks sesuai dengan apa yang isi hatinya rasakan itu, semoga saja gurunya tidak terlalu memikirkan ucapannya kemarin. Jujur saja dirinya sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ada rasa semacam itu, apa sebabnya?

"Pagi anak-anak, maafkan _sensei_ telat masuk. Ah tugas yang kemarin dikumpulkan ya" tiba-tiba saja suara baritone yang begitu familiar mengusik pendengaran Kuroko dan membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya sesaat, matanya memandang lurus kedepan. Siapa lagi jika bukan guru matematikanya.

Kuroko mengeluarkan buku tugasnya dari dalam tas, kemudian ia berikan pada Kise yang sekalian mengumpulkan tugas ke meja guru. Entahlah, mungkin saja besok dan besoknya lagi hal yang mengganjal didalam dirinya cepat menghilang.

"Oh sebelum itu kalian kedatangan teman baru…"

Kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir pria itu membuat seluruh isi kelas berbisik-bisik, sepertinya sudah jadi tradisi jika ada murid baru maka seluruh eklas akan membicarakannya. Entah karena muridnya laki-laki atau perempuan atau mungkin cantik dan tampan, kurang lebih seperti itu.

" _Sensei_ muridnya laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya tiba-tiba seorang murid lelaki yang duduk tepat didepan bangku milik Kuroko, sontak pemuda itu terhenyak kaget mendengarnya. Pandangannya datar menatap temannya itu. Pertanyaan macam apa itu.

Akashi yang mendengarnya tersenyum sejenak sembari menaruh buku-bukunya diatas meja.  
"Untuk kali ini muridnya laki-laki" ujar pria bersurai merah itu membuat seluruh murid lelaki yang ada disana mengeluh mengapa tidak perempuan saja, berbanding terbaik dengan murid perempuan yang sepertinya bahagia sekali. Terlebih para ekhem fujoshi yang kedatangan murid laki-laki baru sehingga masuk dalam daftar pencomblangan mereka.

"Yasudah kalau begitu kita suruh masuk saja ya, ah Ogiwara- _kun_ masuklah…"

Kuroko yang mendengar Akashi mengucapkan nama Ogiwara membuatnya memasang wajah terkejut, ia berusaha menutupinya tapi tetap saja ekspresi diwajahnya nampak terlihat jelas disana. Ia menepis pikirannya jauh-jauh, berusaha berpikiran positif. Memangnya nama Ogiwara di Jepang ini hanya orang itu? Kan tidak mungkin.

Seorang murid lelaki berperawakan agak tinggi dan rambut bersurai coklat nampak berjalan memasuki kelas, seluruh murid didalam kelas yang melihat pemandangan tersebut seketika hening termasuk Kuroko yang membulatkan matanya. Ternyata dugaannya salah, 100% salah.  
Ogiwara yang sudah berdiri didepan kelas menelusuri seisi kelas untuk mencari sosok yang ingin dilihatnya, ah ketemu. Tepat diujung kelas didekat jendela mata keduanya bertemu.

Bertemu setelah 2 tahun kejadian itu. Kuroko tak bergeming, begitu pula dengan Ogiwara.

Akashi yang duduk dimejanya merasakan sesuatu yang janggal, manik merahnya melirik kearah bangku tempat pemuda baby blue itu duduk. Benar dugaannya, dilihat dari manapun tercetak jelas di sana ekspresi wajah yang begitu terkejut. Ia kembali memperhatikan Ogiwara disampingnya, siapa sebenarnya murid baru ini? Dan kenapa murid bimbingannya itu harus menunjukkan reaksi yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh yang berkecamuk didalam kepalanya sekarang.

"Ano _sensei_ , apa aku boleh memperkenalkan diriku sekarang?" ujar Ogiwara tiba-tiba menoleh menatap Akashi sembari menggaruk kepalanya kikuk, pria itu tersadar dari pikirannya dan seketika tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk.

"Perkenalkan teman-teman, namaku Ogiwara Shigehiro pindahan dari China. Untuk seterusnya mohon bantuannya _minna_ …" soraknya bersemangat, apalagi matanya tidak lepas untuk memperhatikan objek yang tengah duduk dipojok kelas itu.

"Ah kalau begitu Ogiwara- _kun_ kau duduk di bangku sana ya" Akashi menunjuk bangku kosong yang jarang bangku sekitar 3 bangku dari tempat duduk Kuroko, matanya memperhatikan muridnya itu yang sepertinya terlihat menenangkan dirinya. "Kalian buka halaman 79 ya, akan _sensei_ jelaskan rumus dan pengertiannya…"

" _Ha'i sensei_ "

 **XXX**

Langit nampak berubah kemerahan, matahari perlahan mulai menghilang dan bersembunyi ketempatnya. Sore itu nampak Kuroko tengah memberesi bukunya, wajahnya menunjukkan kelelahan. Entah karena pelajaran hari ini yang menguras tenaga nya atau karena kejadian pagi tadi yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya, helaan napas terdengar nyaring.

Mata biru langitnya melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela, suasana kelas yang sudah hening ini membuat pikirannya kembali melayang-layang. Dia baru ingat jika hari ini adalah jadwalnya bimbingan, kira-kira Furihata sudah di apartemen gurunya itu tidak ya. Ia tersenyum kecut, Kuroko merasa ada yang aneh dalam dirinya tapi dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa.

Pemuda itu segera mengangkat tasnya dan bergegas pergi dari sana, mungkin hari ini dia tidak ikut bimbingan saja. Dia lelah. Sangat lelah malah.  
Sekitar berjalan selama lima menit, tiba-tiba saja saat kakinya melangkah menuju pagar sekolah seseorang menahan lengannya. Sontak Kuroko menoleh sarkas.

"Kuroko, _matte_ "

Kuroko tak bergeming, dia hanya diam sambil menunduk. Ia membiarkan lengannya yang masih ditahan oleh sosok disampingnya itu, entahlah ingin melawan sudah tidak ada tenaga lagi baginya. Pasrah mungkin jalan terakhir.  
"Aku ingin bicara denganmu Kuroko, kenapa kau selalu menghindariku dari tadi. K-kau tau kan kalau aku sangat merindukanmu, selama beberapa tahun ini sudah lama aku ing—"

" _Yamete_ Ogiwara- _kun_ , aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa. Aku ingin pulang, aku lelah" ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba memutus ucapan lawan bicaranya itu, sontak Ogiwara terdiam. Ia menghela napasnya pelan, bukannya mengendurkan genggamannya dilengan Kuroko malah semakin erat. Pemuda baby blue itu menggigit bibirnya.

" _I-itte_ Ogiwara- _kun, hanase._ Lepaskan tanganku" rintih Kuroko berusaha menarik lengannya, namun tetap saja perbedaan kekuatan mereka sama sekali tidak seimbang.

"Tidak, tidak akan Kuroko. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi, mengertilah aku sangat senang karena bisa bertemu dengan lag—"

" _U-urusai_ , aku sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi kata-kata yang kau ucapkan. K-kau memang senang Ogiwara- _kun_ , t-tapi tidak denganku aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkannya!" ujar Kuroko dengan nada yang sedikit naik dari sebelumnya.

" _N-nande_? _Nande_ Kuroko?"

"…"

Kuroko tak menjawab pertanyaan Ogiwara, ia sontak menarik lengannya kasar.  
" _Gomen_ , aku buru-buru a-aku ada urusan…"

Pemuda baby blue itu segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Ogiwara yang terdiam seribu bahasa. Matanya masih menatap Kuroko sampai menghilang di belokan gang, ia memijat keningnya. Sedangkan Kuroko nampak berjalan terburu-buru, ia mengigit bibirnya menahan matanya yang terasa panas. Untuk apa juga ia menangis? Itu adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak harus ditangisi, lemah sekali ia.

Sedari tadi menunduk dengan pandangan kabur karena mata berkaca-kaca, tiba-tiba saja ia menabrak seseorang dihadapannya membuatnya mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur agak keras dengan err punggung seseorang sepertinya. Kuroko pun berniat mendongak dan meminta maaf, ketika melihat empunya tiba-tiba ia terdiam.

"Aduh, lain kali hati-hati jangan sampai men—"

"…"

"abrakku…K-Kuroko- _kun_?!"

" _Sensei_?"

"Ah kebetulan sekali, aku tadi menunggumu di kantor tadi tapi kau tidak muncul juga. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang saja, siapa tahu kau akan menunggu disana. Ternyata kau malah berada disini" Akashi tersenyum simpul, menatap muridnya itu dengan pandangan teduh. Kuroko mendongak menatap gurunya itu, untung saja ia sempat menghapus air matanya sedikit jadi tidak kelihatan jika ia berkaca-kaca tadi.

" _Sensei_ , _gomen_ aku lagi-lagi merepotkan. Seharusnya tadi aku langung ke kantor saja, jadi anda t-tidak perlu menungguku"

" _Daijoubu_ Kuroko- _kun_ , aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Yang penting aku bisa bertemu disini denganmu, kalau begitu kita bareng saja ya" Akashi mengulurkan tangannya mengusap puncak kepala Kuroko, mengusapnya perlahan sambil tersenyum manis. Pemuda baby blue itu yang menatapnya hanya bisa terpana sembari semburat merah terlihat disekitar wajahnya.

" _W-wakatta sensei,_ j-jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil" gumam Kuroko sambil menggembungkan pipinya, Akashi yang memperhatikan reaksi pemuda dihadapannya ini hanya bisa diam sejenak beberapa detik. Seolah mendapatkan serangan keimuatan ala Kuroko Tetsuya, lihat saja wajahnya serius sekali menatap wajah lawan bicaranya itu.

" _Sensei? Daijoubu?"_ tanya Kuroko memasang wajah datar sekaligus polosnya, Akashi terhenyak dan segera menggaruk pipinya. Entahlah sedang salah tingkah atau apa.

"Ah aku baik-baik saja Kuroko- _kun_ , kalau begitu ayo pergi sekarang…"

.

.

.

Kuroko nampak menatapi serius soal-soal dihadapannya sekarang, apalagi jika bukan soal matematika. Sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu pemuda itu berkutat dengan soal-soal susah nan mengerikan-ah garis bawahi jika itu hanya berfungi bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, sedangkan Akashi yang duduk disebelahnya hanya menopang dagu sembari tersenyum memperhatikan muridnya itu yang tengah berjuang.

"Bersemangatlah Kuroko- _kun_ , soalnya mudah kok"

"Iya bagi anda mudah tapi aku kesusahan" protes Kuroko lagi-lagi menggembungkan pipinya yang sebenarnya sedari tadi membuat Akashi harus mati-matian menahan kekagumannya, ah atau bahkan bukan hanya Akashi saja tapi seluruh makhluk didunia ini yang melihatnya.

"Heh? Ah kalau begitu kubuatkan ramen saja ya, kerjakan dengan semangat Kuroko- _kun_ " Akashi bangkit berdiri namun lengannya tertahan oleh pemuda baby blue itu, ia menoleh menatap bingung kearah Kuroko yang menatapnya dengan pandangan polos dan bingung juga. Bertahanlah Akashi, memang tidak akan ada yang kuat melihat ekspresi di wajah Kuroko sekarang.

"A-ada apa Kuroko- _kun_ …?"

"Etto…Furihata- _kun_ tidak ikut bimbingan _sensei_?" Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya dengan memasang ekspresi imut membuat Akashi harus menahan napas, berusaha untuk _keep_ _calm_.

Akashi tersenyum simpul kemudian mengacak pelan rambut biru langit pemuda dihadapannya itu.  
"Tidak Kuroko- _kun_ , mungkin minggu depan dia sudah ikut bimbingan. _Daijoubu._.."

"U-umm _wakatta_ , kalau begitu silahkan melanjutkan membuat ramennya _sensei_ " perlahan Kuroko berangsur melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan milik Akashi dan kembali fokus pada soal-soal dihadapannya, pria bersurai merah itu hanya tersenyum dan segera bergegas kedapur.

Sesampainya disana, Akashi langsung memanaskan air didalam panci alumunium miliknya, sembari menunggu airnya mendidih jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan keramik dapur sambil menatap serius tumpukan ramen instan didekat tangannya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, mungkin sedang memikirkan menagapa Kuroko begitu imut meskipun wajahnya datar? Yah mungkin saja.

Wajahnya nampak berpikir keras dan tak lama ia menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya, berulang-ulang sampai beberapa kali dan setelah itu ia menoleh keruang tengah tempat dimana Kuroko sedang berkutat dengan soal matematikanya. Mendengar air nya sudah mendidih Akashi buru-buru memasukkan mi ramen nya kedalam panci, tidak menunggu lama sekitar lima menit ramen instan yang dibuat tadi sudah siap.

Senyuman merekah di bibir merahnya, Akashi segera membawa dua bungkus ramen instan itu keruang tengah tempat dimana muridnya berada. Saat melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kuroko ia meletakkan ramen nya diatas meja disamping vas bunga, ia memperhatikan Kuroko dengan seksama. Sepertinya pemuda itu tertidur.

"Kuroko- _kun_?" Akashi mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pundak Kuroko dan sedikit menggoyangkannya namun tak ada respon, pria itu tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Kuroko karena membelakanginya. Ia berniat untuk bertukar posisi dan memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu.

Akashi terdiam sejenak, matanya memperhatikan lebih dalam wajah mungil Kuroko yang terlihat tertidur lelap dan ekspresi yang begitu tenang. Tak sadar Akashi mengibaskan perlahan helaian rambut Kuroko yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya kebelakang, senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya sekarang. Dengkuran halus terdengar menghiasi pendengaran Akashi sekarang, entah kenapa perasaanya terasa aneh menatap Kuroko yang wajahnya begitu tenang.

Jari-jari miliknya menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah putih pemuda baby blue itu, jari telunjuknya terhenti ketika menyentuh permukaan bibir milik Kuroko. Akashi terdiam sejenak, tak lama ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko. Semakin dekat sampai ia bisa merasakan napas pemuda baby blue itu yang menerpa permukaan wajahnya.

5 senti.

3 senti.

1 senti.

Akashi menutup kedua matanya dan semakin mempersempit jarak wajah mereka, beberapa senti lebih dekat lagi sehingga ia bisa merasakan permukaan dingin dan lembut dari bibir pemuda itu. Akashi menyusupkan perlahan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Kuroko, sedangkan pemuda baby blue yang sempat tertidur pulas tadi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ia membuka separuh matanya dan membulat menatap wajah Akashi yang sudah sedekat ini. Apalagi kedua bibir mereka yang sudah terpaut manis.

Akashi yang merasakan geliat dari tubuh Kuroko terpaksa membuka kedua matanya, mata keduanya bertatapan dengan sangat dekat. Tak ingin berhenti, pria bersurai merah itu memainkan lidah Kuroko dengan lidah miliknya. Tak sadar terdengar suara erangan dari bibir Kuroko, pemuda itu menutup sebelah matanya sembari rona merah yang sudah menghiasi wajahnya. Akashi sontak melepaskan bibirnya.

"Hahh..hahh..ahh"

Keduanya nampak tersengal akibat adegan ciuman dadakan yang bahkan membuat Kuroko shock, untung saja dia tidak jantungan tadi. Sedangkan Akashi ia masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada sepasang manik biru langit milik Kuroko.

"A-akashi, _s-sensei.."_ semburat merah menghiasi wajah pemuda itu, ia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kiri. Akashi mengusap bibirnya sendiri.

" _G-gomenasai_ Kuroko- _kun_ , aku sama sekali ti—"

" _H-hazukashi d-dayo…_ " Kuroko membuang wajahnya kesamping masih dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya, Akashi yang menatap pemandangan dihadapannya itu hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya.

.

.

.

 **TBC~**

 **A/N : yak TBC dengan tidak elitnya *dilempar ATM eh sendal* sumpah author gak tau lagi harus di akhiri(?) sampai mana karena kalau gak begitu nanti ini wordnya nembus 5000. Yaelah padahal ini udah 5000 lebih wordnya. Gomenasai Minna T_T maafkan author harus menyudahi sampai sini imajinasi kalian tentang adegan cium ciuman ala AkaKuro :v eaaa*puasa woi*  
Oh iya buat Echa alias yang minta adegan BDSM, daripada Akakuro yang ngelakuin mending kita aja yang praktekin*smirk* *seketika author ditendang sama pacar sendiri***

 **Kayaknya chapter ini lama lama makin garing ya, ceritanya makin hancur deh entah author pun bingung author sebagai yang membuat ini cerita juga merasa aneh *dimutilasi Akashi* tapi kalau ada reader yang mau memberikan kritik atau saran author terima kok, atau yang mau req juga bakalan author tampung.**

 **Yaudah segitu ajalah ya ngebacotnya, author juga bingung mau ngomong apaan. Yang pasti review dari kalian semua adalah penyemangat author buat melanjutkan cerita, so yang pasti ditunggu saja karya author yang gak seberapa ini :D hahahaha.  
Dan buat yang udah review di chap sebelumnya Arigatou Gozaimasu, belum sempet author balas semuanya tapi sudah author baca kok.  
Sampai jumpa next chapter minna, jaa~ *tebar duit* :v**


End file.
